Enamorado de una humana
by Aisha Frost and Diego Paramore
Summary: Jack Frost, el más joven de los guardianes...El mismo no podía creer que se había enamorado de una simple humana. JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

Enamorado de una Humana

Summary: Jack Frost, el más joven de los guardianes...El mismo no podía creer que se había enamorado de una humana.

Los días nevados ya estaban en la ciudad, y el increíble espíritu del invierno estaba como siempre en el parque. Esperando a los niños para comenzar a jugar.

-¡Jack!-exclamaron los niños felices al ver al joven guardián, y lo abrazaron.

-¡Hola niños! ¿Listos para jugar?-Pregunto Jack con una bola de nieve en su mano.

-Súper listos-argumento Jamie.

Los niños empezaron a tirarle bolas de nieve a Jack y este las esquivaba con facilidad por su agilidad.

-¡Jamie!-llamo Jack al niño quien estaba haciendo una bola de nieve para lanzársela.

-¿Si?-el niño volteó e inmediatamente le cayó una bola de nieve en la cara.

Jack rió junto con los otros niños.

-Muy gracioso-comentó Jamie sarcástico y mientras Jack se reía de su gran hazaña Jamie le lanzó una bola de nieve en la cara.

Los niños se rieron también.

-Esta es la guerra-río Jack y Jamie también río.

Empezaron a jugar como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con mucha diversión y muchas risas. A la hora de ir se los niños abrazaron muy fuerte a Jack y se despidieron.

-¡Buenas noches Jack!-exclamo Jamie desde lo lejos despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Buenas noches Jamie!-le contesto Jack apoyado en su bastón con una linda sonrisa.

Cuando los niños se fueron Jack decidió dar una vuelta por las calles de la ciudad, sonreía de vez en ves al acordarse de su dulce novia, Tooth. Así es, son novios y se aman mucho.

Una chica de cabellos castaños ondulado-liso, de ojos color miel caminaba apresurada hacia su casa, ya que llegaría tarde y posiblemente la podrían castigar "No debí quedarme en casa de Rose por más tiempo, sabía que era una mala idea ir a casa de su novio" pensó para ella, caminaba lo mas apresurada que podía, y sin pensarlo se tropezó con algo o con alguien.

-¡Ouch!-se quejo ese alguien.

-Lo-lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión-la chica se paro rápidamente y le tendió la mano a ese alguien.

Jack miro a la chica por unos instantes y luego volvió a reaccionar cuando escucho su voz.

-¿Me harás caso o no? Si vas a tomar mi mano hazlo rápido, tengo prisa-Dijo a chica un tanto apurada.

-¿Puedes verme?-pregunto él entre confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunto la chica desconcertada.

El se paro del piso y tomo su bastón.

-¿En serio puedes verme?-su expresión cambio, ahora poco a poco se formaba en su rostro un sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamo la chica un poco molesta.

Jack sonrió ampliamente y se apoyo en su bastón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto él.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar, lo siento-ella trato de esquivarlo, pero él la tomo de la muñeca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa, ella miro sus ojos azules por un segundo y se quedo perdida en ellos, luego reacciono y frunció el ceño.

-Laura ¡Ya! ¿Contento?-le pregunto con ironía.

Jack la soltó y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso y porque llevas contigo ese palo?-pregunto Laura con curiosidad y molestia.

-Tú eres graciosa cuando te enojas-Jack sonrió y apretó su nariz poniéndola roja-Y esto-señalo su bastón-No es solo un palo, es un bastón mágico-dijo el sonriente.

-Si claro y yo puedo controlar el agua-murmuro Laura con ironía.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto confundido.

-No, ¿estás loco o qué?-Lo miro con enfado, creía que se estaba burlando de ella, miro su hora y lo miro a él-Tengo que irme adiós-lo esquivo con facilidad y fue corriendo hacia su casa.

Jack se le quedo mirando hasta que ya no hubiera rastro de ella y sonrió.


	2. Chapter 2

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Jack miro para abajo y vio un libro y sonrió, en la portada decía literatura.

-Debe ser de Laura-pensó él-Lo tomó entre sus manos-Se lo daré mañana-susurro y sonrió.

Laura corría a todo lo que sus pies le daban y miraba hacia atrás por si Jack la seguía, cuando por fin llego a su casa, tomo aire antes de entrar, seco el sudor de su frente y fingió la mejor sonrisa posible. Giró la perilla y al entrar se encontró con sus padres en la sala con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, mama, papa-los saludó con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-Pregunto su padre.

Ella discretamente miro su reloj y eran las 9:30 pm.

-Lo siento, a Rose y a mí se nos hizo tarde. Mucha tarea que hacer y actos que ensayar-se excuso ella.

-Quiero ver tu libro-ella miro a su mama.

Laura busco en su bolso su libro de literatura.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está?-pensó buscando-Estoy segura que lo traía, creo que le deje en casa de Rose o…-recordó cuando se tropezó con aquel extraño muchacho.

-¿O qué?-pregunto su padre levantando una ceja.

Si se lo decía iba a sonar muy absurdo, así que sería mejor no decirles.

-Nada, creo que deje mi libro en casa de Rose-dijo rendida-Perdón por llegar tarde, no lo volveré a hacer-Bajo la cabeza.

-Eso espero, solo tienes 15 años-su padre la miro por última vez y se fue a su habitación.

-Laura querida, mañana tu padre y yo iremos a visitar a tu hermano que está bastante enfermo-Laura dejo su bolso en el sofá y le prestó atención a su madre-Creo que serán uno o dos meses que estaremos con él.-

-Mama estamos a principios de noviembre, eso quiere decir que…-

-No estaremos para navidad, lo siento mucho mi amor-su madre la abrazo.

-Descuida, estaré bien-Laura la abrazo igual-Se que es por el bien de mi hermano, ¿Cuándo se van?-pregunto ella.

-Mañana antes de que despierte, descuida te dejare preparado el desayuno y se responsable por favor-su madre le beso la frente-Te quiero mucho mi vida.-

-Yo mas mama-le respondió Laura.

-Te traeremos tu regalo de navidad en cuanto lleguemos de viaje.-

-Está bien, me iré a dormir. Mañana tengo escuela-Laura sonrió de medio lado y subió las escaleras lentamente.

-¿No cenaras?-pregunto su mama.

-Ya comí, no te preocupes-Le contesto Laura desde la escalera.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras entró a su habitación y la cerro con seguro.

-¡Genial!-exclamó ella-Navidad sola-se tiro en su cama-Debería estar acostumbrada a que me dejen sola por mi hermano…-suspiro-Tengo que buscar mi libro de literatura, lo necesito. Ushh, ese muchacho me hizo perder toda mi concentración y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules, salte, salte, salte, ¡Salte-exclamaba ella mientras golpeaba su cabeza en un intento de que el saliera de su cabeza-Mañana será otro día quizás ya no me cruce con el.-

Laura se levanto de su cama, se lavo los dientes, se puso su pijama y se sentó en su cama para cepillar su cabello, aunque era casi imposible por los rulos en la punta de este. Cuando termino de hacerlo tomo uno de sus libros favoritos, encendió su lámpara de noche y lo empezó a leer.

Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y de un momento a otro ella se quedo profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Al día siguiente Laura se dio cuenta de que no estaba como dormía, su libro estaba acomodado en su librero, su lámpara estaba apagada y ella estaba cómodamente tapada con su sábana. Se levanto de golpe ya que le pareció extraño. Inspecciono su habitación pero no había nada.

Miro por su ventana y vio que todo estaba cubierto de una fina y blanca nieve, un hermoso paisaje. De pronto su ventana se iba cubriendo de escarcha.

-¿Qué pasa?-se pregunto a ella misma.

Abrió su ventana un poco confundida y vio al mismo muchacho con el que se había tropezado la noche anterior.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella muy molesta-Esta es mi casa, ¡Vete!-exclamo ella.

El sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto ella colérica.

-Te vez linda enojada-dijo él, Jack voló y entro a la habitación de Laura.

Laura quedo perpleja al ver lo que él había hecho.

-Pe-pero…¿Q-que fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Laura un poco asustada y se hecho para atrás y tomo un libro de su librero-¿Eres un brujo?-le pregunto un poco temblorosa.

El se quedo pensativo-Mmm…No-el rió.

-¿Quién eres, o que eres?-Laura se hecho más para atrás.

-Adivina…¿Quién es el que hace todas las ventiscas y tormentas de nieve? ¿A de más de jugar con los niños y divertirlos?-el levanto una ceja.

-No puedes ser tú, no lo creo-dijo Laura con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Jack? ¿Jack Frost?-Murmuro.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, yo debo estar loca, debo estar viendo cosas-rió ella con ironía, el negó-¿En serio eres tú?-el asintió y se acerco a ella.

-Si fuera solo una ilusión, ¿Haría esto?-El le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo un poco cuando sintió el contacto de la boca de Jack en su mejilla.

-Eres tú…Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo es que te puedo ver?-le pregunto ella.

El alzo sus hombros en respuesta de no saberlo-Se supone que solo los niños pueden verme, pero tú no eres una niña-dijo él en forma de respuesta-Así que no lo sé…Por cierto, toma-él le entrego el libro de literatura-Ayer se te cayo y cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas ahí-el sonrió al recordar eso.

-Sí, lo siento es que mis padres me hubieran matado si hubiese llegado más tarde-Laura se sentó en su cama más calmada y suspiro mientras tapaba la cara con sus dos manos.

Jack se sentó en su cama y la observo durante varios minutos, ella se percato de eso y levanto su mirada hacia él.

-¿Por qué me miras?-le pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé-el sonrió y le apretó la nariz.

-Eres raro-ella lo miro aun con el ceño fruncido y se levanto-Hoy es sábado, no hay escuela iré a bañarme…tú solo…sal de mi habitación por favor espérame en la sala-dijo ella mirándolo.

-Claro-él se fue y cuando cerró la puerta sintió un aire frió.

Ella se sentó en su peinadora y se miro en el espejo, aun estaba perpleja de tener a Jack Frost en su casa, sonrió y fue al baño a darse una ducha.

Jack estaba en la sala pero no estaba exactamente, estaba viendo toda la casa y dejando escarcha por donde quisiese.

-Tooth, debería ir esta tarde a verla-sonrió al recordar a su novia.

Laura estaba es su habitación vistiéndose, cuando termino de hacerlo cepillo su cabello y luego bajo a la sala donde la esperaba Jack y vio como dejo escarcha en la colección de jarrones de su madre.

-¡Jack!-exclamo, él se sobre salto.

-¿Si?-él la miro.

-¡Esto es un desastre!-ella señalo todo lo que estaba escarchado.

-Lo limpio rápido-el movió un poco su cayado y todo desapareció.

-En serio fue rápido-dijo ella sorprendida-En fin, después de desayunar saldré con un pequeño amigo ¿sí?-le dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina.

-Iré contigo-él la siguió.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?-pregunto ella fastidiada.

-No-sonrió y ella suspiro.

Laura desayuno en silenció, mientras que Jack la observaba y observaba con curiosidad la casa, terminó de comer, lavo su plato y se lavo las manos.

-¡Vamos Jack!-lo llamo ella desde la sala, ya que él estaba en la cocina aun.

Jack voló rápidamente hasta donde estaba ella.

Laura tomo su bolso y dentro metió su teléfono, sus llaves, dinero, entre otras cosas. Ella salió primero y luego salió el.

Los dos caminaron a la casa del pequeño amigo de Laura, el cual no quedaba tan lejos, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa Jack puso una mueca de felicidad.

-Conozco esta casa-dijo Jack con felicidad y voló hacia la ventada del piso de arriba.

-¿A si?-Pregunto Laura confundida y mirándolo, el asintió.

-Es la casa de Jamie, siempre voy a jugar con él y sus amigos al parque-el miro a Laura y sonrió. Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco y miro para abajo para que no lo notara.

Laura camino rápido hacia la puerta y la toco, le abrió una señora de no más de 30 años.

-Hola señora, ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Laura con amabilidad.

Jack solo veía desde arriba.

-Muy bien y ¿Tu?-la saludo también la señora con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Está Jamie? Le prometí ir de paseo en la mañana-le dijo Laura a la señora.

-Claro aquí está, te estuvo esperando desde que se despertó-comento la señora.

-Hubiera venido más temprano pero, tuve un imprevisto-Laura miro disimuladamente hacia arriba y vio que Jack se reía.

-Está bien, espera aquí voy a llamar a Jamie-la señora sonrió y fue a dentro para llamar a Jamie.

Jack miro por la ventana de la habitación de Jamie y vio que estaba jugando con sus juguetes cuando llego su madre a avisarle que Laura estaba abajo, tomo su abrigo y corrió hacia abajo.

-¡Laura!-exclamo el pequeño Jamie al ver a su amiga ahí.

Laura se puso a la altura de Jamie y lo abrazo.

-¿Listo para ir de paseo?-le pregunto Laura sonriente a Jamie, el asintió con emoción-Entonces vamos-dijo Laura y se puso en su altura normal-Adiós señora-se despidió Laura sonriente.

-Adiós chicos, cuídense-Laura tomo la mano de Jamie y salieron los dos hacia el parque.

Laura miro hacia arriba y miro que Jack los seguía.

Llegaron al parque, Jamie se puso a jugar con sus amigos en la nieve y Laura se puso a leer su libro favorito. En eso apareció Jack y los niños lo abrazaron.

-Vaya que te quieren Jack-comento Laura riendo al ver a Jack en el piso.

-¿Lo puedes ver Laura?-pregunto Jamie con una gran sonrisa, Laura asintió-¡Genial!-exclamo-¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?-pregunto con los ojitos de perrito.

-Si Laura ven-ella miro a Jack quien la estaba mirando con sus hermosos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno…-guardó su libro en su bolso-Está bien-Laura dejo su bolso en la banca en donde estaba y se acerco a los niños-Le ganaremos a Jack-les dijo Laura con una sonrisa a los niños.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamaron los niños.

-Claro, si ustedes lo dicen…-dijo Jack sarcástico.

El sonrió al ver a Laura jugando con los niños.

-¡Ataquen!-grito Laura.

A Jack por distraído, le cayeron muchas bolas de nieve encima.

-Despierta Frost-le dijo Laura riendo.

-Jaja, muy graciosos-Jack se levanto rápidamente y empezó también a atacarlos con bolas de nieve e hicieron una guerra muy divertida.

Los niños se fueron ya que era hora de almorzar.

-Jamie, ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?-le pregunto Laura con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría, pero mi mama debe estar esperándome-dijo Jamie con l cabeza abajo.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, yo llamare a tu mama-Laura le revolvió el cabello en forma de cariño.

"Nosotros, ¿Yo también?"-pensó entusiasmado Jack.

Laura, después de llamar a la mama de Jamie (La cual acepto) caminó con Jamie tomada de la mano y Jack los veía alejarse, Laura se volteó y lo vio.

-Jack ¿No vienes?-pregunto Laura con preocupación.

-¿Me invitaste a mí también?-pregunto entre alegre y confundido.

-Por supuesto-le dijo ella con una sonrisa, Jack también sonrió y se acerco a ellos para caminar a la casa de Laura.

Al terminar de comer y dejar a Jamie en su casa, Laura y Jack fueron a la casa de Laura otra vez. Laura se dejo caer en el sofá y vio la hora.

-Valla, son las 5:30pm. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes-comentó Laura.

-Bueno, en realidad si-dijo Jack recostado en su cayado mirando a Laura sonriente.

Laura se sentó y dejo un espacio para que Jack se sentara.

-Ven-ella palmeó el lugar varias veces diciéndole que se sentara, el se acerco a ella y se sentó-Bien Jack...Me puedes decir…¿Quién rayos eres tú, Jack?-pregunto ella viéndolo detalladamente-Tú eres... ¿El que hace nevar? ¿El que hizo que mi hermanito enfermo riera, al ver los copos de nieve?-El asintió.

-También puedo crear ventiscas y tormentas…¡Ah! También puedo volar-sonrió-Soy el Guardián de la diversión y el espíritu del invierno.-

-De niña me contaron tu historia, al principio no la creí…-el arrugo su nariz y Laura rió por eso-Tranquilo, después a medida que pasaban los días de navidad empecé a creer en ti, pero jamás te vi-ella bajo la cabeza-Ahora no entiendo ¿Por qué ahora te veo?-

El sonrió con ternura al verla y la tomo del mentón y lo levanto para poder verla a los ojos.

-En realidad, no sé porque no me viste. Pero ahora me ves ¿No es lo importante?-preguntó, Laura sonrió y el igual.

El la soltó y ella se acomodo en el sofá de modo que los dos quedaran uno enfrente del otro.

-También quiero conocerte, ¿Puedes contarme un poco de tu historia? Si no te molesta, claro-pregunto Jack con un poco de timidez.

-Claro…Bueno, me llamo Laura Parker, mis padres son Mariana Parker y Kevin Parker. No soy hija única, tengo un hermano menor que no vive con nosotros, vive en Canadá con mi abuela ya que nació allá y no quiere venir acá, tiene 5 años y se llama Nick Parker. Yo lo quiero mucho pero casi no nos vemos-Jack escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que ella decía-El tiene una enfermedad muy rara, los médicos no saben que es y cada vez que cae la nieve empeora…Se puede decir que toda su vida desde que nació a estado en un hospital internado…Por esa razón mis padres no me prestan mucha atención…-a estas alturas Laura ya había votado un par de lagrimas-No soy egoísta, porque sé que mi hermanito necesita de mucha atención de mis padres…Pero a veces, los necesito y ellos no están aquí. Tengo 15 años, se cuidarme sola, pero a veces me siento sola y necesito de ellos-Jack se acerco a ella y le seco las lagrimas, la tomo de las mejillas y la miro a los ojos.

-Ya no estás sola, yo estoy aquí contigo…Jamás te dejare-el la abrazo con mucha ternura y ella también lo abrazo.

Ellos dos se quedaron hablando en la sala por mucho tiempo, de cosas que le pasaron a los dos, sus aventuras, sus anécdotas, etc.

Laura bostezo y vio la hora-Son las 12:00-ella se sorprendió-Vamos a dormir-ella sonrió.

El igual sonrió. Laura se levanto primero y Jack la siguió hasta su habitación.

-Espera aquí a fuera, yo te avisó cuando puedes entrar-Jack asintió y ella cerró la puerta.

Laura con rapidez se puso su pijama, se cepillo los dientes y fue a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando la abrió, vio al joven guardián recostado a la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando la puerta. Jack al ver a Laura sonrió.

-Ya puedes pasar-le dijo Laura sonriendo.

Jack tomo su cayado y entro a la habitación de Laura. Laura tomó su peine y se sentó en la cama y dejo un espacio para que Jack se sentara. Este se sentó y observaba mientras Laura se cepillaba el cabello.

-Te ayudo-el tomó el peine de sus manos con cuidado y empezó a cepillarle el cabello.

Laura sonrió sonrojada.

-Gracias-le agradeció Laura.

-No hay de que-Jack le sonrió y le entrego su peine.

Laura lo puso en su peinadora y volvió a la cama.

-Yo dormiré en el piso y tú en la cama-le dijo Laura a Jack.

-No, yo dormiré en el piso y tú en la cama-le contra dijo Jack.

-No, tú dormirás en la cama-dijo Laura.

-No, tú.-

-No, tú.-

-No, tú.-

-No, tú.-

-Durmamos los dos en la cama, cada quien tomando su espació-dijo Jack.

-Me parece bien-dijo Laura.

Ella se acomodo debajo de las sabanas y Jack se acomodo a su lado pero tomando su distancia, ambos viéndose hasta que Laura se quedo dormida y Jack delicadamente le acariciaba el cabello.


	4. Chapter 4

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

A la mañana siguiente (Domingo) Laura se despertó y no vio a Jack a su lado, se levanto y fue al baño. Se cepillo los dientes, se dio un baño y salió a su cuarto a vestirse. Cuando termino de vestirse se cepillo su alocado cabello y bajo a la cocina a buscar si había algo de comer.

-Nada-murmuro al revisar su nevera-Nada-volvió a murmurar cuando vio su alacena-Tendré que ir al supermercado por comida…-Ella suspiro-Le dejare una nota a Jack por si regresa.

Tomo un papel y un lápiz, escribió la nota y la dejo en el refrigerador.

-Bien-sonrió-Iré al supermercado-Tomo sus cosas y se fue al supermercado.

* * *

POV Jack

Salí temprano de casa de Laura, ya que iría a visitar a Tooth. Salí de su casa con cuidado de no despertar a Laura. Me dirigí al campo donde habían unas rosas hermosas y tome unas cuantas para poder hacer un ramo. Volando me dirigí al Castillo de los dientes y allí me encontré con mi bellísima novia, la abracé por detrás sorprendiéndola y le hable al oído.

-Hola hermosa-le susurre.

Ella se alejo de mí con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido; Volví a acercarme a ella, pero esta vez de frente tomando sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunte un poco preocupado.

Pude ver que fruncía más su ceño.

-Y encima me preguntas que me pasa-me dijo con un tono de voz un poco afligido y se volvió a alejar de mí.

Esta vez antes de que se fuera, la tome del brazo y la pegue contra mí, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura.

-Suéltame-me dijo con una mirada dura.

-No, hasta que me digas que te pasa-la mire serio.

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?-yo asentí-Me pasa, que ayer prometiste que vendrías y no fue así. Te estuve esperando toda la noche, prepare una cena especial para nosotros dos y no viniste. Estoy muy decepcionada.-me dijo y bajo la mirada.

Me sentí horrible, era verdad que le había prometido venir ayer. Y ayer estuve todo el día con Laura.

-Te juro que te lo compensare mi amor-la tome del mentón, le levante la mirada y la bese.

POV normal.

Laura cuando terminó de hacer sus compras, volvió a su casa. Vio su reloj y eran las 12:00 pm, hora del almuerzo. Llego a su casa y la encontró vacía, no le dio importancia y acomodo todo lo que había comprado en la alacena y la nevera, luego se preparo un sándwich ya que solo estaba ella, decidió hacer un rico postre para cuando llegara el albino.

Cuando estaba revolviendo los ingredientes, tocaron la puerta. Ella suspiro pesadamente y fue a abrirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta sonrió ampliamente y con emoción al ver quién era.

-¡CODY!-Exclamo ella emocionada.

-Hola hermosa-Dijo Cody la saludo con un abrazo tierno.

(Explicación: Cody es el mejor amigo de Laura, desde muy niños. El se tuvo que mudar y hasta ahora es que la ve)

-Ven pasa-dijo ella con emoción.

El paso y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala y ya que de la sala se ve la cocina le dio curiosidad lo que ella hacía y se acerco a la cocina.

-¿Qué esas preparando?-pregunto él con una sonrisa y lo probo-Por cierto, está muy rico-dijo él, Laura rió.

-Prepararé un pequeño pastel-dijo ella yendo a donde él estaba, él aun estaba comiendo la mezcla-Oye no-dijo Laura alejando la taza-¡No quedara nada!-ellos rieron.

-¡Qué bien!, ¡comeremos pastel hecho por Laura!-exclamo Cody feliz y con una expresión graciosa.

Laura no pudo evitar reír.

-¿A quién te refieres con "Comeremos"? Solo somos tú y yo-dijo Laura sonriendo-Y Jack-pensó ella.

-Me refiero a tus padres, ¿Dónde están?-pregunto Cody mordiéndose el labio.

-Ahh, mis padres…Están con mi hermano-dijo ella, el la miro confundido-Es cierto, no sabes que tengo un hermano menor-comento ella, aún revolviendo la mezcla.

-¿Tienes un hermano menor?-pregunto el sorprendido-Oye, ¿me dejas lamer la cuchara?-

-Está bien, cuando termine. Y si, si tengo un hermano-respondió ella echando la mescla en el molde para pasteles-Se llama Nicolás o Nick, como quieras llamarlo. Tiene 5 años de edad y sufre de una rara enfermedad-el abrió la boca para preguntarle algo-Si me vas a preguntar por qué no vive con nosotros, es porque él nació en Canadá y además de que no quiere venir para acá, no puede por su enfermedad-él se quedo callado y volvió a abrir la boca para volver a pregunta-Si me vas a preguntar que si los extraño y que si no estoy muy chiquita para estar sola si, si lo estoy pero no le prestó mucha atención, ya que desde que nació mi hermano es así-Laura metió el molde con la mezcla al horno-¿Entiendes?-el asintió-Toma-ella le dio la cuchara y los dos se sentaron en el sofá-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido en Australia?-pregunto Laura emocionada.

-Pues me ha ido muy bien, tengo muchos amigos. Sabes descubrí que tengo una amor por la música nada controlable, aprendí a tocar la guitarra y canto-dijo orgulloso.

-Pues me parece muy bien…Y ¿Cuánto te quedaras?-volvió a preguntar Laura.

-2 mese o más-el sonrió ampliamente.

-Oye eso es perfecto-Laura lo abrazo.

-Lo sé-el también la abrazo.

Laura se rió muy fuerte después de que se separaron de su abrazo.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasó?-pregunto él.

-Tienes…Tienes…Choco…-ella intentaba hablar, pero no podía-Chocolate en los dientes-ella reía y reía.

El se sonrojo y se lo limpio rápido, Laura se secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento-dijo Laura mirándolo venir.

-No te preocupes, admito que me veía gracioso-dijo el sonriendo.

Sonó el cronómetro que avisaba que el pastel estaba listo.

-Huele delicioso-dijo Cody ya saboreándoselo.

Laura sonrió y se levanto para sacarlo del horno.

-¿Alguna novia Cody?-Pregunto Laura sacando el pastel y cortándolo.

-Mmm…Pues no, estoy esperando a la chica indicada-dijo él-Y tú, ¿Algún novio?-pregunto él con cierta curiosidad.

-No-dijo ella-Ahora no quiero, solo quiero concentrarme en lo que hago que es estudiar y mis actividades complementarías-Ella le llevo el trozo de pastel a Cody-¿Quieres leche, jugo, agua?-pregunto ella.

-Leche por favor-dijo el sonriendo y ella se la sirvió-Gracias, ¿Y, cuáles son esas actividades?-pregunto él.

-Actuación, canto, baile…-dijo ella contándolas.

-Tengo entendido que ninguna de esas actividades te gustaba-dijo él con la boca llena.

-Cody, tus modales…Y no me gustan, solo lo hago por mis padres-murmuro ella-Trato de ser la mejor hija posible, porque sé que ellos trabajan para mí y para mi hermano-dijo ella.

-Entiendo…-comento el tomando leche.

Ellos siguieron hablando, jugando, haciendo tonterías hasta que se hicieron las 6:00 pm y Cody se tuvo que ir.

-Adiós Cody, te quiero mucho. Mañana nos vemos en el parque ¿Si?-pregunto ella.

-Sí, claro. Yo también te quiero-Él le beso la frente y se fue, ella cerró la puerta y cuando se giró se encontró y los dos se encontraron a poca distancia.

-¿J-Jack? ¿P-Pero que haces aquí y desde cuándo?-ella lo esquivo sonrojada, el también lo estaba un poco.

-Pues desde hace un rato, perdón por desaparecer toda la mañana. Visitaba a una persona especial-sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí cuando dijo eso.

-¡Que tierno te vez!-dijo ella-Y por eso no te preocupes, estuve con buena compañía toda la mañana-dijo ella sonriendo yendo a la cocina, siendo seguida por e Jack.

-¿Quién era ese?-pregunto ahora con el ceño fruncido.

-Un amigo-le respondió ella.

-¿Cómo se llama? Nombre completo-exigió Jack.

-Cody Robert Simpson Greenwood-dijo Laura con tranquilidad-¿Quieres pastel?-le pregunto Laura.

-¿De qué es?-pregunto Jack.

-Chocolate-

-¡Por Supuesto!-Exclamo feliz-Bien sigamos, ¿De dónde es?-pregunto él.

-De aquí pero se fue a Australia a vivir-ella le sirvió el pastel y leche.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-pregunto él con la boca llena.

-16 años-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¡JACK!-grito Laura colérica.

-¿Qué?-respondió el con tranquilidad.

-Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas, es solo un amigo. Pareces mi novio-dijo Laura riendo y Jack se tensó por completo-Es broma, voy a mi habitación iré a ponerme la pijamas. Cuando termines por favor lava el plato-Laura subió a su habitación y se cambio tranquilamente.

Jack obedeció y al terminar lavo su plato y antes de entrar a la habitación toco.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto antes de entrar.

-Claro-respondió Laura tras la puerta.

Cuando entró se encontró a Laura sentada en su cama leyendo y cepillándose el cabello. El entró y se sentó detrás de ella.

-Déjame ayudarte-el tomo el peine y empezó a cepillarle el cabello.

-Gracias-le dijo ella aún leyendo el libro.

-¿Qué lees?-pregunto él.

-Mi libro favorito-respondió ella.

-¿Cuál es?-volvió a preguntar.

-El principito. Sé que es un poco infantil, pero siempre me ha gustado-ella sonrió y el también.

Ella cerró el libro y el dejo el peine en la mesa de noche.

-Voy a dormir, mañana tengo clases-dijo ella acostándose debajo de las sábanas.

-Pero, creí que ya se habían suspendido-dijo Jack confundido.

-Sí, las de la escuela. Las de actuación no, y como están suspendidas las de la escuela practicamos toda la mañana en actuación-le explico.

-Está bien, en ese caso vallamos a dormir-Jack se acostó con ella y esta vez el se durmió primero que ella.

-Qué lindo se ve-pensó Laura.

Ella le acarició el cabello y se quedo dormida.

* * *

Hola chicas, perdón por no haber subido mas capítulos, pero ya está todo arreglado así que estaré actualizando mas seguido. n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Jack se levanto y no vio a Laura a su lado y se desespero.

-¿Laura?-pregunto adormilado-¡Laura! ¿Dónde estás Laura?-preguntaba desesperado Jack.

Se levanto de la cama y la busco por todas partes de la casa.

-¡LAURA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?-grito Jack desesperado.

Paso corriendo por la cocina y luego fue a la sala pero se detuvo y regreso a la cocina; Vio la nevera y había una nota en la nevera.

"Jack, su despiertas y no me vez es que estoy en clases de actuación. Llegaré a casa a las 3:30 pm, si quieres comer en la alacena hay galletas, chocolates dulces, lo que quieras. Laura."

El suspiro hondo y rió. Escucho a su estomago rugir y se dirigió a la alacena, encontró unas galletas de chocolate y las tomo y se las empezó a comer.

Laura se encontraba en el instituto de actuación recibiendo clases de drama. Ella vio su reloj y vio que eras la 1:30, estaba muy aburrida ya que en ese día no había recibido más que clases.

Cuando por fin salió del instituto se estaba dirigiendo a casa cuando le llego una llamada al teléfono.

Llamada:

-¿Si, hola?-saludo Laura.

-Hola Laura, soy Cody-dijo el chico del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Cody? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-Laura rió.

-Me lo dio Rose-el también rió-Oye Laura, nos vemos en el parque hoy a las 5:30-dijo Cody.

-Por supuesto-dijo Laura.

-Adiós, te quiero-dijo Cody y colgó.

Fin de la llamada.

Laura sonrió, saco las llaves de su casa y abrió la puerta. Seguido de eso Jack se encontraba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Estuve muy preocupado por ti-dijo Jack con una mirada muy profunda.

Laura se perdió en sus ojos por unos minutos y luego reacciono.

-Pero te deje una nota-le dijo ella aun perdida en sus ojos.

-Debiste despertarme-el la tomo del mentón y por un momento parecía que se iban a besar, pero él se volteó-No me vuelvas a preocupar así otra vez-dijo él y camino hasta la sala.

Laura quedo desconcertada y entró a la casa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto Jack recostado en su cayado, con su mirada posada en Laura.

-Pues, yo me tengo que ir a bañar para salir con un amigo-en ese momento Jack frunció el ceño.

-¿Saldrás con ese tipo?-pregunto Jack con enfado y desilusión.

-Sí, ¿Tiene algo de malo?-pregunto Laura con incertidumbre.

Jack no respondió y solo se dispuso a ignorarla y acercarse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Laura viéndolo alejarse.

-A visitar a mi novia, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-le respondió el con brusquedad y molestia.

Ella se quedo pasmada por lo que había oído y por lo que había visto. Lo último que se escucho fue un portazo proveniente de Jack. Laura suspiro pesadamente y subió hasta su habitación, tomo un libro de notas que tenía por ahí y empezó a escribir.

"¿Por qué ahora apareces en mi vida é intentas cambiarla?

¿Por qué apareciste sin avisar y ahora no puedo dejar de llorar?

No sé si conocerte más, o dejarte pasar

Dime qué debo hacer para entenderte un poco mas."

Laura vio ese pequeño verso y lo dejo allí en su mesa, luego empezó a leer unos libros que tenía guardados hasta que se hicieron las 4:30 y apresurada fue a bañarse, cuando salió se vistió con un short de jean a mitad de muslo, una linda blusa que decía I LOVE CANADA y sus converse negras. Se peino y vio la hora, vio que eran las 5:00 pm y salió corriendo de su casa hacia el parque.

Por otra parte Jack volaba hacia el castillo de los dientes a toda velocidad, hasta que llego allí y vio a su novia. Tooth se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí y se dirigió a besarlo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí lindo?-le pregunto Tooth con dulzura mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Vine a decirle a la novia más hermosa si acepta ir conmigo a dar un paseo por el campo de las rosas-Le respondió Jack tomándola de la cintura.

-Tengo que trabajar-Tooth se mordió el labio con tristeza.

-Por favor Tooth-Jack puso ojos de perrito.

-No Jack, por favor-Tooth intento mirar a otro lado pero Jack la sostuvo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por favor-volvió a decir Jack aun con esos ojos.

Tooth dudo un poco, pero al final acepto.

-Está bien, iré. Pero solo será un ratito, ¿sí?-

-Claro-Jack la beso y la llevo de la mano a donde iban a ir, en todo momento estaban de la mano, mirándose, besándose, hasta que llegaron al campo de las rosas-Ya llegamos hermosa-Jack la volvió a besar.

-Me encantan tus besos-le dijo Tooth a Jack aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé-dijo Jack muy orgulloso.

Tooth lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

-A ti también te encantan mis besos-dijo Tooth con los brazos cruzados, una ceja arriba y una sonrisa.

-Eso también lo sé-ellos se volvieron a besar.

Ellos pasaron allí un rato hablando, riendo, y jugando. Pero hubo momentos en los que Jack pensaba en Laura y siempre recordaba la imagen de ella y de Cody, lo cual lo hacía cambiar su semblante.

-¿Jack? ¿Te pasa algo cariño?-le pregunto Tooth preocupada por el cambio de actitud de su novio.

-¿Ehh? No, disculpa. ¿De que estábamos hablando?-Jack sonrió forzadamente.

-Estábamos hablando de nuestro aniversario, será 1 semana-dijo ella emocionada.

-Oh, si…¿Cumplimos 2 años verdad?-pregunto Jack con un poco de felicidad.

-¡Sí!-Exclamo Tooth mas que feliz y abrazo a Jack, el también la abrazo con dulzura.

Jack volvió a recordar a Laura y a Cody y su semblante cambio por completo.

-Jack en serio me estas asustando, ¿estás seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Tooth ahora si más preocupada.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque?-pregunto Jack con seriedad.

-Jack sabes que no puedo, los niños me verían-dijo Tooth también con seriedad.

-A esta hora ya casi nadie está en el parque, solo los jóvenes y ellos no nos pueden ver-Jack se puso más serio.

Tooth al principio dudo, y no estaba segura de ir porque Jack cambio repentinamente de actitud. Pero al final acepto. Ellos se dirigieron hacia el parque con mucha cautela, y cuando ya estuvieron en el parque se dieron cuenta de que no habían niños, solo jóvenes que no los veían. Jack no vio a Laura y a Cody por ningún lado y se tranquilizo, y decidió pasar un buen rato con su novia, siendo cuidadosos de no llamar la atención. Ya el sol se había ocultado, se podía decir que eran como las 7:30 pm.

-Jack, ¿Qué tal si vemos las estrellas?-pregunto Tooth.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Jack sonrió.

Los dos se acostaron en la nieve viendo las estrellas, y formando constelaciones.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Tooth escuchando un par de risas.

Jack las reconoció de inmediato, eran las de Cody y Laura.

-¿En serio enseñaste a tu abuela a patinar?-le preguntaba Laura entre risas a Cody.

-Es en serio, pero antes la enseñe a surfear-le dijo Cody con una sonrisa.

Laura rió aun mas, ellos por fin entraron en el parque y Jack de inmediato se paro, y Laura de inmediato lo vio.

-¿Jack?-Susurro Laura y paró en seco.

-Laura-susurro Jack serio.

Tooth los miro y luego miro a Jack, Laura también la vio a ella.

-¿Quién es Laura?-le pregunto Tooth a Jack confundido.

-¿Quién es Jack?-le pregunto Cody a Laura, y cuando volteo a ver no había nadie.

-No es nadie, solo…-Laura aun veía a Jack y luego Tooth quien se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto susurrando.

-¿Quién es quién?-volvió a preguntar Cody mas confundido.

Cody miro a Laura y luego miro al lugar a donde estaba mirando.

-Laura, ¿De qué estás hablando?-Cody volvió a mirar a Laura, quien lucía petrificada.

-Jack, ¿Quién es Laura? ¿Acaso es ella?-dijo Tooth molesta, Jack no le contestaba, solo seguía mirando a Laura-¡Jack!-exclamo Tooth.

-Cody, mejor vámonos a casa. No me siento bien-Laura tomo la mano de Cody y estaban por irse.

Al ver eso Jack se enfureció. Corrió y tomo de la muñeca a Laura impidiéndole avanzar y también que Cody se detuviera.

-Laura, ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto Cody preocupado.

Laura miro hacia atrás y pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Jack, los cuales podían decir muchas cosas. Ellos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

-Jack…-Lo nombro Tooth y el se distrajo, Laura aprovecho de soltarse de él y se fue con Cody.

Jack volteo otra vez y los vio a alejarse, no antes sin que Laura echara un vistazo hacia el parque y verlo a él impotente viéndola. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de Jack y de Tooth, Tooth se acerco a Jack y lo tomo por el hombro.

-¿Quién es esa chica, Jack?-le pregunto Tooth.

-No es nadie-le respondió seco, aun de espaldas.

-Si no es nadie, ¿Por qué te pusiste tan molesto?-le pregunto otra vez Tooth.

-¡Ya deja de hacerme preguntas! ¡Ella no es nadie!-le grito Jack encarando a Tooth.

Tooth solo lo miro dolida y bajo la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Iré a casa, salir no fue buena idea-dijo ella dándose media vuelta para irse.

-No Tooth…no quise…-trato de disculparse Jack rascándose la nuca.

-Adiós Jack-dijo ella por último aún de espaldas y dicho esto se fue.

Jack suspiro con molestia, luego pateo un poco de nieve y se sentó en un columpio mirando al suelo con el seño fruncido y recordando la imagen de Cody y Laura. Rápido se levanto y decidió volar hacia donde estaban esos dos. El con cuidado de que Laura no lo viera, voló por encima de ellos.

-Laura estas pálida, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-Cody rio, Laura solo se limito a sonreír y mirar al piso, de inmediato Cody dejo de reír.

El paro e hizo que Laura también lo hiciera. Él la tomo de la barbilla y hizo que lo mirara ya que ellas es más baja que el.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Cody miro a Laura con sus ojos color verde-azules, muy profundos; Lo que hizo que Laura se sonrojara.

-N-Nada…Solo me siento mal, quiero ir a casa-dijo Laura mirando a otro lado, Cody suspiro.

-Está bien, ya estamos cerca-Cody la tomo de la mano y eso hizo que Jack se enojara.

Jack les lanzo una ráfaga de viento muy fría y fuerte, lo que hizo que Laura temblara. Cody se quito su chaleco y se lo dio a Laura.

-Gracias, ¿Pero no te dará frio?-dijo Laura-Jack, por favor no hagas esto-pensó Laura mirando a todas partes.

-No te preocupes-dijo Cody sonriendo.

Sin el chaleco se podía ver que Cody traía una musculosa y se veían todos sus músculos. Jack hacía más ráfagas de viento y hacia más frio, eso hacía que Cody temblara. Laura lo veía preocupada. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Laura, Cody estaba temblando más que nunca.

-Toma, cúbrete-Laura rápido le entrego su chamarra-Buscare mas sábanas-Laura subió y bajo rápido.

Le lanzo muchas sábanas para que se cubriera y de inmediato Cody te cubrió.

-Haré chocolate caliente-Laura corrió a la cocina a hacer chocolate caliente.

Laura hizo el chocolate caliente y se lo sirvió a Cody.

-Muchas gracias Laura-dijo Cody más calmado.

Laura aun seguía pensando en la chica que estaba con Jack.

Eran las 10:30 de la noche y Cody aún seguía allí, la ventisca había parado y el ya se iba.

-Ve con cuidado Cody por favor-le dijo Laura preocupada.

-Claro linda, nos vemos mañana-Cody le beso la frente y se fue.

Ella entro a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la sala furiosa, ahí la esperaba Jack demasiado serio.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-le pregunto Laura furiosa a Jack, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue qué?-vacilo Jack.

-¡Lo que hiciste! ¡No me gusto en nada!-exclamo-¡No hubo justificación para que lo hicieras! Es mi amigo, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-pregunto furiosa Laura-No sabes lo molesta que estoy-le reprocho Laura con molesta pero mas con decepción.

Jack solo la escuchaba, el bajo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hacías con él?-pregunto Jack con molestia en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-Laura lo miro.

-¿Qué hacías con él?-volvió a preguntar Jack un poco mas fuerte mirando al piso.

-Lo normal, dar un paseo. El me invito a comer, yo le dije que sí y luego pasamos por el parque donde te vi a ti y a otra chica-Le explico Laura con el ceño fruncido-Por cierto, ¿Quién era esa chica?-pregunto Laura con un poco de…¿Celos?.

-Mi novia-Jack hiso énfasis en esas dos palabras.

-Ahh…-fue lo último que dijo Laura antes de irse a su habitación sin alguna expresión alguna.

Jack la tomo de la mano y la jalo contra su cuerpo y la abrazo.

-Lo siento-le dijo Jack apoyando su cabeza con la de ella.

Laura se sonrojo demasiado mientras él la abrazaba.

-Es solo que estaba ce…-Jack abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se sonrojo-E-Estaba…Sediento y por eso lo hice…Si, eso-dijo el nervioso.

-Claro…-Laura se separo de el-Iré a cambiarme, no entres a mi habitación.

Jack asintió y cuando Laura subió por completo el se golpeó.

-Jack, ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa?-pensó él.

Jack subió a la habitación de Laura y antes de pasar toco la puerta.

-Pase-se escucho desde adentro.

Jack pasó con cuidado y vio a Laura recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

-Lo siento otra vez-dijo Jack sentándose al lado de Laura con la mirada puesta en sus ojos.

-Está bien-Laura sonrió de medio lado.

-En serio lo siento-Jack se acerco más a ella.

-Ya te dije que esta…-Repentinamente y sin predecirlo Jack beso a Laura.


	6. Chapter 6

Enamorado de una Humana.

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

-Ya te dije que esta…-Repentinamente y sin predecirlo Jack beso a Laura.

El beso fue tierno y romántico, fue el primer beso de Laura. El más dulce beso que ambos podrían desear. Laura rodeo el cuello de Jack con sus brazos, acercándolo más a ella y Jack la tomo de la cintura. Cuando al fin se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos, y Jack de inmediato se aparto de la cama.

-Lo siento Laura…Yo no debí…-Jack la miro y se fue volando por la ventana.

Laura quedo confundida y dolida a la vez.

-No Jack, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-de reprochaba Jack así mismo.

Jack por estar distraído casi choca con una pared y se estrello contra la nieve.

-Cometí un error, ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué estará pensando Laura de mí? Tooth, ¿Cómo se sentirá si se entera?-Se preguntaba Jack así mismo-¿Por lo hiciste Jack? ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!-se reprochaba y se tapo la cara con las manos.

Laura, por otro lado, estaba sentada en su sosteniéndose las rodillas con sus brazos, pensando en el beso que Jack le acababa de dar, de vez en cuando ella se tocaba los labios con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se borraba al saber que Jack tenía novia y que al hacer eso con ella la estaba engañando. Laura se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, salió del baño y dejo la ventana medio abierta por si Jack venía. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

Laura despertó y vio la ventana abierta, pero a su lado no estaba nadie. Busco con la mirada en su habitación y vio el cayado de Jack aun lado de la mesa y a su lado estaba Jack perfectamente dormido, ella se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Laura fue al baño, se baños, se cepillo los dientes y se vistió. Luego salió y empezó a cepillarse el cabello mientras Jack se despertaba. Jack se despertó de golpe y se acerco lentamente a Laura.

-Laura yo…Lo siento mucho, no quise…-trato de decir Jack, pero él no podía dudar que le había gustado ese beso.

-Sé lo que intentas decir Jack, te entiendo-Laura lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

-Gracias por entender-dijo por último Jack.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo en la habitación.

Jack carraspeó-Oye Laura, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?-pregunto Jack.

-Es miércoles, tengo clases de actuación y…Al diablo, no iré a las clases de actuación-dijo Laura fastidiada-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Quiero que conozcas a Norte-Dijo Jack con una media sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Norte?-pregunto Laura dejando el peine en la peinadora y mirándolo.

-Bueno, aquí lo conocen como Santa Claus-le explico Jack.

-No me mientas, por favor-dijo Laura sorprendida.

-No te miento, es verdad-dijo Jack mirándola.

Laura ahogo un chillido de felicidad.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Cuántos días estaremos allá?-pregunto Laura saltando por toda la habitación con felicidad.

-Hasta el fin de semana, casi una semana completa-Laura no dejaba de saltar y miro la hora 6:00 am-Es muy temprano, dormiré otra vez-dijo con una sonrisa recostándose en su cama.

-Claro, descansa-Le dijo Jack a Laura quien ya se encontraba dormida.

Jack rió. Decidió viajar hacia el Polo Norte para avisarle a Norte que llevaría a una invitada. Al llegar fue recibido por Norte.

-Oh Jack, ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho?-le pregunto Norte con una sonrisa, mirando su lista.

-Hola Norte-Jack sonrió-Quiero traer a una chica para…-

-¿Qué? ¿Una chica? ¿Qué paso con Tooth?-Norte lo miro de inmediato y le lanzo muchas preguntas.

-Oye cálmate, es solo una amiga. Quiero traerla para que los conozca, necesito que convoques a todos los guardianes a una reunión mañana en la mañana-le dijo Jack con una sonrisa-¿Puede quedarse aquí hasta el sábado en la tarde o hasta el domingo en la mañana?-

-Por supuesto, el tiempo que ella quiera-dijo Norte concentrado en la lista de niños buenos-Si me disculpas Jack, tengo que ir a trabajar-Norte lo dejo y fue a su oficina.

Jack sonrió como bobo y se fue rápido a casa de Laura para poder decirle la buena noticia, cuando le llego por sorpresa su novia. Tooth.

-Jack-lo nombro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-T-Tooth-Paro de repente y los dos quedaron con las narices unidas-H-Hola-le dijo Jack con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tooth aun lo miraba con esa mirada seria.

-Puedes explicarme, ¿Qué fue eso de ayer?-Jack se separo de ella para hablar mejor y suspiro.

-Lo explicare todo, ven vamos a sentarnos-Jack la tomo con dulzura de la mano y se sentaron en un tronco que estaba por allí-¿Qué quieres que te explique?-Jack miro hacia sus pies descalzos.

-¿Quién es Laura?-pregunto Tooth un poco molesta.

-Es una amiga-respondió Jack.

-¿Por qué te pusiste tan molesto al verla con Cody?-pregunto Tooth.

-Porque la protejo mucho-le respondió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me trataste así?-el levanto la cabeza y la vio a ella muy triste.

-Tooth, lo siento mucho-el la abrazo con dulzura y culpa.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, el tomo a Tooth de la cintura y ella lo acerco mas rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Jack pegando su nariz con la de ella.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya todo está arreglado-ella lo volvió a besar-Tengo que ir a trabajar, Te Amo-Jack sintió una punzada en el corazón, de nuevo se sintió culpable por el beso de Laura, ella esperaba que le respondiera.

-Yo…Igual-le sonrió extrañamente.

Tooth lo miro sospechando algo pero se fue. El suspiro y siguió su camino a casa de Laura, al llegar y entrar por su ventana vio dos maletas en su cama.

-Laura, ¿Dónde estás?-Jack sonrió.

-¡Jack!-se escucho su voz desde abajo-¡Estoy aquí abajo!-

Jack bajo rápidamente y la encontró sentada en el sofá con una taza enorme de palomitas de maíz, el sonrió al verla de espaldas.

-Que tierna es-pensó el recostado en su cayado-¿Qué rayos estás pensado Jack Frost? Tu novia es Tooth no…Laura-

Ella volteó y lo vio recostado en el cayado y se sonrojo.

-Qué lindo se ve-pensó Laura, pero de inmediato bajo la mirada-Tiene novia-pensó de nuevo-Jack-el nombrado levanto la mirada hacia ella-Ven siéntate conmigo-palmeo varias veces el sofá, en señal de que se sentara.

Jack camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres?-le pregunto Laura con una sonrisa a Jack.

-Claro-Jack tomo Palomitas de maíz y se las llevo hacia la boca.

Jack se acerco un poco más a ella, haciéndola poner nerviosa. Su corazón se acelera y parece que lo tiene en la boca. Jack sin querer pone su mano en sobre la suya, y ella siente una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se acelera, siente que no puede respirar.

-¿Por qué me pongo así cada vez que estoy contigo Jack Frost?-se pregunto ella mentalmente.

Jack sigilosamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Laura sentía que desfallecería, sentía que moriría. Jack solo sonreía secretamente.

-Ehhh, ¿Quieres soda? ¿Sí? Pues ya la voy a buscar-Laura se paro rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Allí calmo sus nervios y acomodo sus pensamientos. Jack la veía de reojo, el resoplo ya que había arruinado un gran momento. Luego de servir las sodas, Laura volvió y se sentó al lado de Jack y le entrego su soda.

-Me gusta-dijo Jack.

Laura lo miro rápidamente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Me gusta mucho la soda-rió Jack.

Laura suspiro y por un momento pensó que Jack podría estar burlándose de ella, pero luego alejo ese pensamiento. Se formo u silenció incomodo en la sala.

-Y…¿Cómo es Norte?-le pregunto Laura a Jack.

-Lo veras mañana cuando lo conozcas-Jack miro a Laura con una sonrisa, Laura se sonrojo y bajo la mirada-No bajes tu mirada, me encanta ver tu rostro-Laura al escuchar eso, lo miro de inmediato y se sonrojo aun mas-No solo conocerás a Norte, También conocerás a Bunnymund, Sadman y El hada de los dientes…Mi novia-Jack carraspeo y Laura se sintió mal, Jack lo pudo ver en sus ojos.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo así de triste cada vez que nombra a su novia?-Laura trato de disimular, pero Jack obviamente lo noto.

-Te enseñare todo el taller de Norte, es fascinante-le dijo Jack, tratando de animarla.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Laura con mucha emoción en sus ojos.

Jack se impresiono por el cambio de humor tan repentino de Laura.

-Claro que sí, con mucho gusto-Jack le sonrió con calidez.

Ellos se º de Laura sonó.

Llamada:

-¿Hola?-Laura menciono.

-¡Laura! ¿Cómo estás?-Era Cody.

-¡Hola Cody! Estoy bien y ¿tu?-Lo saludo Laura mirando Jack.

El cambio su cara a un serio completo.

-Estoy bien, Laura ¿Quieres beber un café conmigo está tarde?-Le pregunto Cody, Laura miro la hora eran las 4:30.

-Cody, me encantaría ir a tomar un café esta tarde contigo-Ella miro a Jack y este la miro aun más serio-Pero…Tengo otros planes, espero y entiendas-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Jack, el también le sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro entiendo, otro día será. Adiós Laura, te quiero-le dijo Cody.

-Claro, también te quiero-Laura colgó y dejo su teléfono en su mesita.

-¿Qué planes tienes?-pregunto Jack con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Mmm pues…Pasar la tarde contigo, antes de irme al polo norte-Le vacilo Laura con una sonrisa.

Él le sonrió también.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Jack se recostó en su cayado muy sexymente, ella se mordió el lado, lo cual era muy distractor para Jack y lo hizo sonrojar.

-Bueno, pasear por el parque. Hace días que no vas-dijo Laura.

-Ehh…Esta bien, solo cámbiate. Hace mucho frío afuera-le dijo Jack.

-Ve a esperarme en la sala entonces-le dijo Laura a Jack, el asintió y bajo.

Laura se baño y se puso un Jean, una camisa manga-larga, unas botas para el frío, y un chaleco. Bajo y Jack la esperaba sentado en el sofá.

-Estoy lista, vámonos-Laura le sonrió, Jack se sonrojo levemente.

Jack se paró del sofá, Laura tomo sus cosas y salieron de la casa. Jack caminada al lado de Laura, los dos en silencio, rosando sus manos. Jack suspiro y poco a poco, agarro la mano de Laura. Al momento de tener sus manos juntas, Laura y Jack se sonrojan.

-Jamás había sentido algo parecido, creo que me dará un ataque al corazón-pensó Laura, su respiración se dificultaba y sus manos sudaban, sentía su corazón en su boca.

Ella veía a Jack y parecía estar tan normal disfrutando el momento. En cambio ella era un manojo de nervios.

-¿Te pasa algo Laura?-le pregunto Jack con tranquilidad a Laura.

-No, no me pasa nada-Su voz sonó aguda.

Jack rió.

-Pareces algo…¿Nerviosa?-Jack la miro de reojo.

-¿Yo? Pffff…No…-Laura miro al piso y Jack la miro con ternura.

Al llegar al parque, Jack esperaba a los niños sentado en el columpio junto con Laura. Ella estaba distraída, cuando sintió que en su espalda impacto algo frio, volteo lentamente y encontró al albino con una bola de nieve en su mano.

-Ohh, Jack…Me las pagaras-Laura se levanto del columpio y empezó a tirarle bolas de nieve a Jack, quien las esquivaba ágilmente.

-No puedes golpearme-le dijo el esquivando.

Ella se acerco, el estaba a la defensiva. Laura le robo un beso fugaz en los labios y el quedo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Laura aprovecho y le tiro una bola de nieve en la cara.

-¡Eso no se vale!-Exclamo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Para mi si-vacilo Laura y se sentó con una sonrisa de nuevo en el columpio.

-Pero…¿Y qué pasa si quiero otro de esos?-Jack se puso frente a ella, tocándose nariz con nariz.

Ella se sonrojo.

-N-No podré dártelo-Ella volteó la cara con la mirada triste.

-¿Por qué?-él le levanto la mirada haciendo que la mire a los ojos.

-Porque tienes novia-le dijo.

En ese momento se escucharon las risas de los niños.

-¡Jack!-Exclamaron felices de verlo.

-¡Hola niños!-El se volteó hacia ellos y les dio una sonrisa.

Laura miro con ternura la escena.

-¡Laura!-Exclamo Jamie y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Jamie! ¡Qué gusto verte!-Exclamo ella abrazándolo también.

-¿Jugaras con nosotros?-le pregunto Jamie.

Ella miro a Jack, que la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con los niños y recibió un impacto de bola de nieve justo en la cara. Laura no pudo evitar reírse.

-Está bien, jugare con ustedes-Jack sonrió y todos empezaron a jugar, con lo cual se divirtieron mucho.

Al terminar de jugar Laura y Jack volvieron a la casa en silenció.

-¿Estas emocionad?-Jack rompió el silencio.

-¿Ehh?-le pregunto Laura viéndolo.

-Por lo de mañana-

-Ahh…Si mucho-le dijo Laura-Menos en la parte en la que tengo que conocer a tu novia-pensó.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Le pregunto Jack.

-Un poco-le dijo Laura-¿Por qué?-

-También tengo hambre…¿Qué tal si yo hago la cena?-Laura miro a Jack incrédula.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto Laura insegura.

-Sí, preparare hamburguesas-le dijo Jack.

-Está bien-Laura rió.

Llegaron a casa y Jack fue directo a la cocina, Laura se mantuvo cerca supervisando lo que él hacía.

-¿Un poco de música?-le pregunto Laura a Jack mientras cocinaba.

-Claro, no caería nada mal-dijo Jack concentrado en lo que hacía.

Laura corrió hasta el radio y lo puso en una emisora donde pasaban la canción de Víctor Manuelle-Si tú me besas.

-Está canción no ayuda en este preciso momento-pensó Laura.

Estaba a punto de cambiarla.

-Déjala, es linda la letra-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Laura suspiro pesadamente cuando pasaba el coro.

"Bésame espectacular  
Bésame hazlo ahora  
Bésame sensacional  
Hasta que se vayan las horas  
Haré que el mundo se te olvidé  
Que entorno a nosotros gire  
Tu boca a la mía elige  
Después no digas que no te lo dije"

-Linda letra-dijo Jack-Deberías hacer eso conmigo-pensó Jack-_¿Qué estás diciendo Jack Frost? ¡Tienes novia! A la cual amas muchísimo-_Discutió el subconsciente de Jack, el frunció el ceño-Lo sé, pero también quiero mucho a Laura-pensó-_Entonces debes elegir entre Tooth o Laura-_Diciendo eso, el subconsciente de Jack Dejo de hablarle.

Laura estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una revista.

-Huele delicioso-comento Laura, mirando a Jack de reojo.

-Gracias, ya casi esta-dijo Jack.

La canción de la radio y ahora pasaron una de Demi Lovato-Heart Attack.

-Bueno, eso dice lo que ciento en este momento-pensó Laura leyendo la revista.

-Está listo, a comer-Jack sirvió las hamburguesas y Laura le dio un mordisco a la suya.

-Oye, está muy rico-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees?-Le pregunto Jack con una sonrisa de ilusión.

Ella asintió feliz. Al terminar, Laura lavo los platos.

-Jack, en el tarro que esta allá-ella lo señalo-Hay galletas, come una si quieres-le dijo.

Jack tomo una galleta de chispas de chocolate y empezó a comerla como un niño chiquito.

-¡Que tierno te vez!- Laura toco su mejilla con cariño, Jack sonrió cálidamente-Iré a cambiarme, no entres a mi habitación-le advirtió Laura y subió a cambiarse.

Jack apago el radio, acomodo todo y luego subió. Antes de entrar toco la puerta.

-Puedes pasar-le dijo Laura.

Cuando Jack paso, ella se encontraba acostada mirando al techo. Jack paso, cerró la puerta y se acostó aun lado de ella.

-¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto Jack.

-Lo bien que me lo pasare mañana en el taller de Norte-murmuro Laura.

Jack sonrió y le tomo la mano a Laura. Ella lo miro sonrojada y el también la miro con sonrisa. Estaban a centímetros de su boca.

-_¡Bésame Jack! ¡Bésame por favor!_-Suplicaba el subconsciente de Laura.

Los ojos de Jack eran tan intensos como los de Laura. Jack tomo a Laura por su mejilla y la beso. El beso estaba lleno de ternura y de ansias.

-Te bese, y esta vez…No me arrepiento-le dijo Jack en un susurro.


	7. Chapter 7

Enamorado de una Humana.

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Laura estaba perpleja por las palabras que había escuchado hace un momento.

-_Te bese, y esta vez….No me arrepiento_-esas palabras ser repetían y repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Jack y Laura tenían sus narices pegadas el uno con el otro.

-Jack…Pero…-Murmuro Laura.

-Sé lo que vas a decir, pero…¿Sabes?...-le dijo Jack con una sonrisa-Me di cuenta que no puedo vivir ni un minuto sin ti…-rió.

-¿Qué te da risa?-le pregunto Laura con una sonrisa.

-Es que…No puedo creer que me haya Enamorado de una Humana…-Jack la tomo de las mejillas tiernamente.

-¿Eso tiene algo de malo?-le pregunto Laura un poco triste.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamo Jack con felicidad-Al contrarío, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida-Se volvieron a besar.

Esta vez Laura se separo primero.

-Tooth-dijo ella.

Jack suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Hablare con ella, lo prometo-Jack la tomo de la mano dulcemente y la beso-Descansa-él le dio una sonrisa cálida y salió de la habitación.

Ella hizo caso a lo que él dijo y se durmió. Jack por lo tanto estaba pensando en cómo le diría a Tooth que ya no la quería, solo la quería como amiga. Después de tanto pensar, subió a la habitación de Laura, se acostó aun lado de ella y se durmió.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Laura se despertó muy temprano, miro a Jack aun lado de ella y sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente y salto de la cama al baño. Laura se cepillo los dientes y se baño. Al terminar de bañarse, se visitó en el baño para que Jack no la viera si se despertase. Salió del baño vestida y se sentó en su peinadora, peinando su alocado cabello.

Jack abría sus ojos lentamente y la vio a ella sentada, tratando de peinar su cabellera. Al despertar, se sentó en la cama y bostezo.

-Buenos días-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-le contesto Jack también con una sonrisa.

Jack se acerco a Laura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo.

-Ehmmm….¿C-Cuando nos vamos?-le pregunto ella.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto Jack.

-8:30 am-le respondió Laura poniendo unos lazos a su cabello-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunto al albino.

El se sonrojo-Te ves…Bien-le respondió el.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Nos iremos en menos de media hora-dijo él.

-Ya hice mis maletas, no se queda nada-Dijo Laura sonriendo.

Jack miro al libreo y no había nada.

-Laura…-dijo Jack riendo.

El escucho una risita tierna a sus espaldas.

-Me gusta leer-dijo ella.

El se volteó y le dio un beso en la frente. El tomo la maleta.

-Esta pesada-comento él.

-Metí todos mis libros-Laura sonrió.

El bajo la maleta de Laura a la sala y ella se fue a la cocina.

-Comeré una galleta-Laura tomo una galleta de chispas de chocolate del jarrón-¿Quieres una?-le pregunto a Jack.

-Por supuesto-respondió el con una sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá comiendo su galleta, esperando el momento en que se irían. El tiempo pasó y ya eran las 9:00 am, hora de irse.

-No deben tardar mucho-murmuro Jack.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Laura confundida.

En eso llegaron unos yetis, de…Al parecer…Un portal.

-¿Q-Que es eso?-pregunto Laura y se escondió detrás de Jack.

El sonrió con ternura.

-No te preocupes hermosa-Pausó-Por allí iremos hacía el Polo Norte-le dijo Jack con dulzura.

-_Hermosa-_pensó Laura y se sonrojo.

Habían 2 yetis, esos dos traían un saco rojo.

-Bien haremos esto, tú te metes en un saco y yo en otro. No te harán daño no te preocupes hermosa-le dijo Jack abrazándola.

Ella asintió con un poco de temor. Uno de los yetis tomo a Jack por su camiseta y lo arrojo al saco, el otro yeti tomo a Laura con delicadeza y la metió en el saco. Uno de los yetis tomo la maleta de Laura y se metieron en el portal, en menos de un minuto estaban allí. El portal se abrió y salió un saco primero, era la de Jack. Salió rápido del saco y atrapo a la que seguía.

-¿Estás bien Laura?-le pregunto Jack sacándola del saco.

Ella rió cuando salió.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!-Exclamo Laura con felicidad.

Jack sonrió tierno. Los yetis salieron del portal y este se cerró. Un yeti le entrego la maleta a Laura. Ellos se voltearon y estaban todos los guardianes con una gran sonrisa, menos Tooth quien miraba a Jack sorprendida y desilusionada.

-¡Hola muchachos!-Exclamo Norte feliz.

Laura estaba boquiabierta.

-Hola-Los saludo Jack con una sonrisa.

Laura aun seguía boquiabierta. Norte rió ante eso.

-Hola Laura, nosotros somos los guardianes. Espero que la pases muy bien con nosotros-dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

Norte le dio un abrazo, el cual sirvió para que Laura despertara

-No puede ser…Tu eres Santa-dijo Laura feliz y se separo de él emocionada, Norte sonrió con ternura-Tu eres Bunnymund-le dijo señalándolo, el era más alto que ella, así que Laura levanto un poco la cabeza-Tu eres Sadman-Este hizo un montón de dibujitos encima de su cabeza-Y tu…Debes ser el Hada de los dientes-en la cara de Laura solo se mostraba ilusión.

Los guardianes sonrieron.

-Bienvenida, compañera-le dijo Bunnymund con una sonrisa.

Laura literalmente saltaba de alegría. Luego se volteó y abrazo a Jack, quien también la abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Jack-murmuro Laura.

Jack solo sonrió con ternura. Tooth miraba la escena muy desconcertada y triste, Jack se dio cuenta y se separo de Laura instantáneamente.

-_Tengo que hablar con ella-_pensó Jack.

-Vamos chicos, al comedor-dijo Norte, quien se volteó y empezó a caminar.

Laura mientras caminaba iba mirando todo atentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Jack era el último y a su lado iba Tooth, ninguno de los dos decía palabra. Jack veía atentamente a Laura con una sonrisa. Al entrar todos al comedor Tooth detuvo a Jack en la entrada.

-Jack, ¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto Tooth un poco afligida.

-¿Qué fue de qué?-le pregunta Jack con los brazos cruzados y sin expresión.

-¡Eso! ¡Lo que estás haciendo!-Exclamo molesta.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que esté haciendo algo-él levanto los hombros desinteresado y fue adentro del comedor.

Tooth lo miro con tristeza y entró. Norte estaba entado al frente, a su lado izquierdo estaba Tooth y a su lado derecho Bunnymund. Al lado de Tooth estaba Laura y frente a Laura estaba Jack, al lado de Jack estaba Sadman.

-Laura-La llamo Norte.

-¿Si?-lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?-pregunto Norte.

-Pues, me gusta hacer muchas cosas…Una de ellas es el baile-dijo Laura con una sonrisa tímida.

Tooth no la miraba, solo la ignoraba.

-Me parece muy bien compañera-dijo Bunnymund, regalándole una sonrisa.

Sadman estaba dormido.

-Canguro-susurro Jack.

-Anciano con canas…-tocio Bunnymund.

-Canguro-dijo Jack un poco más alto-

-Anciano con canas-los dos se encararon y venía llegando la comida.

Jack tomo un pastel de chocolate y se lo tiro a Bunnymund.

-¡Canguro de pascua!-le grito Jack.

-¡Anciano con canas!-Le grito Bunnymund tomando otro pastel y lanzándoselo a Jack quien lo esquivo ágilmente y le cayó a Sadman.

Laura se tapo la boca para no reírse.

-¡Basta!-Exclamo Norte, Jack y Bunnymund estaban llenos de chocolate con unos pasteles en la mano, Norte suspiro-Bien, ya no hay pastel. Al menos aun quedan las galletas-los elfos trajeron las galletas-Compórtense muchachos-los miro Norte, ellos asintieron.

Laura rió, Tooth rodo los ojos.

-Eso es cada vez que se ven-comento Tooth.

-¿En serio?-Laura la miro y en sus ojos saltaba cierta emoción acompañada de una gran sonrisa, como la de una niña pequeña.

-Si-Tooth no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura-Es muy gracioso a veces, pero realmente fastidioso-ella rió.

-Son muy divertidos-Laura los vio y se estaban matando con la mirada, una escena muy cómica.

Tooth se quedo mirando a Laura mientras ella tomaba una galleta y hablaba con Jack, Bunnymund y Norte.

-_Ella no tiene la culpa de que Jack me trate así…_-pensó Tooth, después de tanto mirarla.

-¡Oye! ¡No Jack!-decía Laura mientras él le quitaba su lazo-¡Dámelo!-exclamo Laura molesta mientras Jack se reía.

-Oye, Laura-la llamo Tooth.

Ella volteó a verla.

-Sí, dime-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a mi castillo de los dientes?-le pregunto Tooth con una sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría!-exclamo Laura con felicidad.

-No se diga mas, vamos-dijo Tooth.

Laura asintió con felicidad

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos más tarde-dijo Tooth.

Tooth la tomo de la mano y salieron juntas del comedor. Todos los que estaban en el comedor, menos Sadman se quedaron impresionados. Tooth llego a una parte y se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tooth.

-Para llegar a mi castillo hay que volar-Tooth sonrió.

-¡Fabuloso!-exclamo Laura como una niña pequeña-Vamos-dijo.

-Bien-Dijo Tooth.

Tooth tomo a Laura con cuidado y voló hasta su castillo. Al llegar Laura quedo impresionada y miraba con fascinación el lugar, Tooth sonrió con ternura.

-Que lindas haditas-murmuro Laura viéndolas a todas.

-Ven, te mostraré los dientes-dijo Tooth con una sonrisa.

Laura asintió y siguió a Tooth.

-Tooth-la llamo Laura.

-Dime-le dijo siguiendo su camino.

-Jack es tu novio ¿Cierto?-le pregunto Laura.

Tooth paro por un segundo, pero luego volvió a volar.

-Si…-Respondió Tooth.

-¿Qué es él para ti?-pregunto Laura, sabiendo que eso le haría daño.

-Bueno, en pocas palabras es mi todo…Lo amo demasiado-dijo Tooth.

-_Auch…Eso dolió…mucho-_pensó Laura-¿Cuánto llevan de novios?-le volvió a preguntar Laura-_Eres una tonta, ¿Acaso quieres lastimarte más?_-hablo el subconsciente de Laura.

-1 año, casi 2-en la voz de Tooth se escuchaba emoción-Lo amo demasiado-dijo ella.

Laura trato de hacer lo posible para sonreír, cuando en realidad lo que quería hacer era llorar.

-_Laura no llores, ¡No llores! Es solo un chico…Al que creo que amo-_Laura se mordió el labio tembloroso.

-Llegamos-dijo Tooth feliz y se volteó hacia ella-¿Te pasa algo?-Tooth se acerco a ella preocupada.

-N-No…¿Por qué lo dices?-La voz de Laura sonaba algo ronca y entre cortada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Laura asintió y Tooth suspiro-Ven, te enseñare mi colección de dientes-le dijo Tooth a Laura.

Laura los vio detalladamente, habían algunas haditas circulando por el lugar guardando algunos dientes.

-Verdaderamente impresionante-dijo Laura viendo todo el lugar con una sonrisa.

-_Es una linda niña, jamás podría estar molesta con una niña. Además, no le gusta Jack-_Tooth sonrió ampliamente-Tengo tus dientes aquí-dijo Tooth y Laura la miro.

-¿Hablas en serio?-le pregunto Laura con un poco de emoción.

-Sí, claro. También tengo los de tu hermano y tus padres-dijo Tooth.

-Genial-dijo Laura.

Después de pasar un rato más allí, fueron de nuevo al taller de Norte. Allí se encontraban Jack y Bunnymund, además de Norte.

-Jack-Lo llamo Laura, él la miro sonriendo.

Laura no tenía una buena expresión, estaba triste. Lo que hizo que Jack se preocupara.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Jack se acerco rápidamente, buscando con sus ojos algo que le dijera que era lo que le pasaba.

Laura en todo momento evito el contacto con los ojos.

-Ne-Necesito hablar contigo un minuto-Laura miro a sus manos.

-Claro, vamos-Jack y Laura se alejaron de los guardianes-Bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?-Jack tomo con ternura las mejillas de Laura.

Ella aparto sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Jack confundido.

-Jack...No le puedes hacer esto a Tooth…-La voz de Laura se entre cortaba.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto Jack.

-No te hagas el desentendido por favor-Laura levanto la mirada, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas. A Jack se le partió el corazón, Laura suspiro aguantando las lágrimas-Me dijo que cumplirían 2 años, te ama demasiado, no puedo hacerles esto. Soy yo la que está acabando con su relación-Laura se limpio unas lágrimas que habían caído.

Jack tenía cristalizados los ojos.

-No eres la que está acabando con nada-Jack la tomo por las mejillas y ella rápidamente se soltó.

Ella sollozo.

-No lo hagas mas difícil por favor-Laura se limpio las lágrimas en un intento inútil, ya que no dejaban de salir.

Jack respiro hondo aguantando sus lágrimas.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?-pregunto Norte.

-Tenemos que volver-dijo Laura, limpio sus lágrimas y volvió con los guardianes.

Jack dejo escapar algunas lágrimas y paso sus manos por su blanco cabello.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-_Jack sollozo-_No puedo vivir sin ella, y ahora se quiere alejar de mi…-_Parece imposible, pero Jack no paraba de llorar.

Se limpio las lágrimas, aunque era imposible ocultar que había llorado ya que su nariz y ojos lo delataban. Volvió donde estaban los guardianes y Norte hablaba con Laura.

-Solo no me siento bien, creo que sería mejor si voy a descansar-le decía Laura a Norte.

-Está bien pequeña-dijo Norte-¡Hey tú!-Llamo a un yeti, este vino-Lleva a Laura a su habitación-el yeti asintió-Síguelo pequeña-Laura asintió y siguió al yeti.

Con un gruñido le mostro su habitación.

-Gracias-le dijo Laura, el yeti asintió y se fue.

Laura entro y se tiro a su cama a llorar.

-_¿Por qué me enamore de él? ¿Por qué exactamente de él?-_Pensó Laura.

Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo y pensando en Jack. Laura se durmió pensando en Jack llorando. Jack entro a su habitación y beso su frente antes de salir.


	8. Chapter 8

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Laura despertó con los rastros de las lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos hinchados, suspiro hondo y se levanto de su cama.

-_Lo olvidare y seré fuerte, Lo olvidare y seré fuerte, Lo olvidare y seré fuerte…-_Se repetía Laura en su cabeza-_Además tiene novia, no puedo romper su relación-_pensó Laura.

Fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes, se baño y se vistió con un Jean color azul desgastado, una camisa manga larga muy calentita y un chaleco encima de eso.

-Hay mucho frío esta mañana-murmura Laura.

Ella se pone sus converse y salió fuera de su habitación, era temprano, todos deberían estar durmiendo. Camino, por los alrededores, veía como los elfos y los yetis trabajaban. Un yeti llevaba un montón de cajas, las cuales no lo dejaban ver y venia un elfo, ellos se tropezaron y todas las cajas se cayeron. Laura tapo su boca para no reírse y los fue a ayudar. Se ofreció a recoger las cajas y ayudar a llevarlas. Al terminar con las cajas siguió caminando viendo todo el lugar hasta que se tropezó con alguien muy alto.

-Hola Laura-la saludo Norte con su acento ruso.

-Buenos días Norte-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué despierta tan temprano?-le pregunto él.

-No tenía sueño, así que decidí caminar por los alrededores. Esto es realmente impresionante-comento ella viendo el lugar.

-Me alegre que te guste, si quieres más tarde puedo darte un paseo en el trineo-dijo Norte.

-Claro, me encantaría-dijo Laura con felicidad.

-Entonces bien. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a trabajar. Navidad está muy cerca-dijo Norte con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Norte-lo llamo Laura.

-Dime-él se volteo a verla.

-¿Dónde están los demás guardianes?-le pregunto Laura.

-Bunnymund en la isla de pascua, Tooth en el castillo de los dientes, Sadman durmiendo y Jack…-Se quedo pensativo-…Creo que Jack se fue con Tooth-dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-_Auch, otra punzada mas a mi corazón_-pensó Laura-Gracias-le dijo Laura.

-No hay de que, si tienes hambre puedes ir al comedor-dicho esto Norte se fue.

Laura suspiro y siguió viendo los alrededores, decidió salir donde estaba la nieve y respirar el aire frio.

-_Qué tristeza…-_Laura sentía que se iba formando un nudo en la garganta_-No voy a llorar por él, sabía que tenía novia. ¿Por qué estoy así entonces?-_El labio de Laura temblaba-_Jamás me había enamorado así por un chico_-Laura lo mordió para evitar llorar-_Soy una tonta_-Tapo su cara con sus manos y de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas.

Ella sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura por detrás.

-No llores princesa, me pone triste que llores-una voz muy familiar le hablaba al oído.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se volteo a ver quién era. Jack la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-Jack…-Logro murmurar, su respiración se agitaba y sentía su corazón en la garganta.

-No llores por favor, no me gusta verte llorar-dijo el tomando sus mejillas-Estas muy fría-dijo el preocupado.

Ella quito sus manos.

-Jack no sabes lo difícil que es esto…-dijo ella secando sus lágrimas.

-Para mí también lo es-dijo él, podía notarse que el también había llorado porque tenía la nariz roja.

-Tienes que estar con tu novia-dijo ella suspirando en un intento de aguantar sus lágrimas.

-No quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo-él la volvió a tomar por la cintura, un agarre más fuerte.

-Pero yo no soy tu novia-dijo ella.

-_Eso quisiera yo…_-pensó Jack.

-Suéltame por favor-le dijo Laura a Jack.

-No lo hare-dijo él con un tono fuerte pero a la vez dulce.

-Jack suéltame por favor-le volvió a decir Laura.

-Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer-Le volvió a decir Jack.

-Suel…-Jack la beso.

Laura por más de que quería liberarse no podía, se rindió y se dejo llevar por el beso. Ella lo tomo de las mejillas y los dos botaron lágrimas.

-Jack…-Susurro ella entre besos-…No debemos…-

-Te quiero a ti-le dijo él.

-No podemos…-Laura por fin se separo-No podemos Jack…No podemos…-Laura lo esquivo, dejándolo viendo la nieve triste.

Laura caminaba rápido limpiando sus lágrimas hasta que se encontró con alguien, alto y peludo.

-¿Estás bien, compañera?-Laura levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Bunnymund.

Ella asintió sin decir palabra.

-Yo no lo creo-Bunnymund toco su hombro y estaba muy frio.

-¿No tienes frio?-le pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Un poco-le respondió Laura mirando al suelo.

-Ven a la chimenea-Bunnymund la llevo hasta la chimenea y la sentó en un sofá cómodo y grande.

-_Debe ser de Norte-_pensó Laura.

-Espera aquí, te traeré chocolate caliente.

Laura asintió. Bunnymund se fue y en un minuto estaba de regreso con una taza de chocolate caliente y sábana.

-Toma, póntela encima te calentara-Laura obedeció y se puso la sábana encima de ella-Toma tu chocolate caliente-Laura lo tomo y le dio un sorbo.

Laura no decía nada, solo se disponía a mirar la nieve que caía por la ventana o su chocolate caliente. Bunnymund suspiro y decidió hablar.

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi isla de pascua?-le pregunto Bunnymund a Laura, ella levanto la vista hacia él y sonrió.

-Claro-dijo ella.

-Deja tu chaleco, allá no hace tanto frio-le dijo Bunnymund.

Laura asintió y se quito su chaleco. Bunnymund la tomo de la mano firmemente, golpeo su pata en el suelo varias veces y se abrió un agujero.

-¿Tendremos que ir por ahí?-pregunto ella con temor.

Bunnymund asintió.

-Estaré contigo, te voy a proteger-Bunnymund le sonrió y ella insegura asintió.

Bunnymund salto y Laura salto a su lado, el aun la tenía de la mano. Llegaron en un 1 minuto y antes de que Laura cayera él la atrapo.

-¡Fue muy divertido!-exclamo Laura riendo.

Bunnymund sonrió.

-Esta es mi isla-dijo Bunnymund con una sonrisa.

-Es impresionante-dijo Laura viendo el lugar muy impresionada.

-Ven, y te la enseño-Bunnymund camino y ella lo siguió.

Bunnymund le enseño toda la isla y Laura quedo fascinada.

-Me encanta, deberías invitarme aquí más seguido-le vacilo Laura con una sonrisa.

Bunnymund rió-Por supuesto-

Laura rió con él.

-Voy a coordinar unas cosas, vuelvo en un minuto. Espérame aquí por favor-Laura asintió y él se fue.

Laura lo vio alejarse y empezó a explorar la isla. Mientras veía los alrededores recordaba a Jack y ella, luego recordaba a Jack y Tooth, luego recordaba que Jack nunca podría estar con ella. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin pensarlo sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas, que bajaban cada 5 segundos. Algo peludo se poso en su hombro derecho.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto Bunnymund a sus espaldas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Necesitas un abrazo?-le volvió a preguntar.

Laura dudo un momento en responder, pero al final acepto. Ella se volteó y abrazo a Bunnymund, el cual le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?-le pregunto Bunnymund.

Laura asintió aun sollozando. Los dos caminaron hacia un tronco y se sentado.

-Bien…-suspiro Bunnymund-…¿Qué pasa amiga?-le pregunto.

-Es complicado…-sollozo Laura-…Me he enamorado de un guardián…Que tiene novia…-Laura voto más lágrimas.

-Valla que es complicado…-La miro Bunnymund.

Jack se encontraba sentado en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, con una mirada notablemente triste, en eso se acerco Norte.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho? ¿Por qué esa cara?-le dijo Norte acercándose a él.

-Solo respóndeme una pregunta-Norte asintió-¿Es malo enamorarse de una humana?-Jack lo vio y sus ojos estaban más tristes que nunca.

-Jack…-resoplo con seriedad-...¿Te has enamorado de Laura?-le pregunto con seriedad.

Jack asintió y Norte suspiro sentándose frente a él en otro sofá.

-Jack, por supuesto que no es malo…Pero recuerda que tú eres eterno, si ella muere tú quedaras más triste y desolado, quedaras solo….Además tú tienes novia y un hombre como tú no hace eso-dicho esto, Norte se fue dejándolo pensativo.

En la isla de pascua, Bunnymund y Laura seguían hablando.

-Laura, no es malo enamorarse de un guardián. Pero somos eternos, es decir, que si tu mueres Jack seguirá vivo, no es recomendable enamorarte de un guardián…-dijo Bunnymund, Laura lloraba mas-…Pero si te has enamorado, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Se feliz si él desea estar contigo, y si no pues vive la vida sin él. Apuesto a que otros muchachos también están enamorados de ti-Bunnymund la abrazo por los hombros y Laura le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias-Laura le sonrió con mucha felicidad-¿Podemos regresar? Quiero hablar con Jack-dijo Laura emocionada, aun con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Claro-Bunnymund se levanto y luego se levanto Laura.

Bunnymund tomo la mano de Laura, le dio varios golpes al piso y se abrió un gran agujero en donde los dos se metieron. Al llegar Bunnymund cayó primero y luego atrapo a Laura. La bajo y ella rápido empezó a buscar a Jack. Al encontrarlo de espaldas se lanzó hacia él.

-Jack, si quiero estar contigo. Te quiero-le dijo ella al oído.

Laura se aparto para que el pudiera pararse, Laura aun esperaba con una sonrisa, el solo se levanto y camino dejándola a ella atrás.

-¿Jack?-pregunto ella y lo siguió-Jack-lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta-¡Jack!-dijo ella más fuerte.

El se volteo y la acorralo contra la pared con una mirada severa.

-Mira, deja de estar siguiéndome. Me equivoque al enamorarme de una _**Estúpida Humana**_-Hizo énfasis en esa palabra-Tengo novia y la adoro, déjanos ser felices-dicho esto Jack la soltó dejándola aun pegada en la pared con los ojos cristalizados.

-_Me equivoque al enamorarme de una estúpida humana_-Laura pesaba en esas palabras y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Laura sollozo y comenzó a llorar-¿Por…qué? ¿Por…qué me hiciste esto?...Te amo-…-dio ella, muy despacio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras lo veía alejarse.

Jack logró escuchar eso y apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran-Yo también te amo…-murmuro Jack, dejándola llorando descontroladamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Jack, al dejar la habitación, Laura se arrodillo y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Se tapo los ojos con sus manos y lloro aun más.

-_Estúpida humana, Estúpida humana, Estúpida humana…-_Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Laura.

Ella lloraba más y más. Alguien que pasaba por allí la escucho llorar y se acerco rápidamente.

-¿Laura? Laura, ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?-Era Tooth que se acerco a abrazarla-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?-le preguntaba Tooth.

Laura solo lloraba aun más.

-Linda, ¿Qué te pasa?-Tooth la tomo por la cara preocupada.

-Quiero ir a casa-dijo Laura entre sollozos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar Tooth.

-Llévame a casa, por favor-volvió a decir Laura entre sollozos.

Tooth asintió con preocupación-Ve a buscar tus cosas, yo te espero-le dijo Tooth y Laura asintió.

Mientras Laura estaba recogiendo sus cosas, Jack caminaba con lágrimas en los ojos cuando se topo con alguien peludo a quien prefirió ignorar.

-¿Estás llorando anciano con canas?-pregunto Bunnymund con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, Canguro-dijo Jack caminando.

Bunnymund de un salto apareció delante de Jack.

-¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto Bunnymund.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso, y menos contigo-dijo Jack limpiándose algunas lágrimas y siguió caminando.

-¿Dónde está Laura?-le pregunto Bunnymund con una sonrisa.

Jack no respondió y siguió caminando, la expresión de Bunnymund cambio a serio y saltando se fue en busca de Laura, hasta que la encontró llorando en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas.

-Laura, ¿Qué paso?-Bunnymund se acerco rápidamente.

-Jack…Jack dijo que se había enamorado de una estúpida humana y que fue un error, me dijo que lo dejara ser feliz con su novia que tanto adoraba y que lo dejara en paz-Laura abrazo a Bunnymund fuertemente y este también la abrazo.

-_Ese muchacho-_pensó Bunnymund con rabia.

-Quiero irme a casa-dijo Laura aun abrazada de Bunnymund.

Este asintió.

-¿Tienes tus cosas listas?-le pregunto con dulzura, ella asintió-Vamos-Laura tomo su maleta y Bunnymund golpeo varias veces el suelo con su pata y apareció un agujero.

Bunnymund la tomo de la mano y se fueron por el agujero. Al llegar Bunnymund cayó primero y luego atrapo a Laura.

-Gracias-Laura se bajo rápidamente y se limpio algunas lágrimas.

-Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que golpear el suelo y estaré aquí, ¿Sí?-le dijo Bunnymund, ella asintió-Adiós-Bunnymund le beso la frente y se fue por el agujero.

Laura suspiro y entro a su casa, dejo su maleta en la sala y corrió a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama a llorar. Su celular sonó pero no quiso contestar, sonó como 3 veces más.

-_Lo amo, lo amo mucho. ¿Por qué me doy cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Por qué me di cuenta que lo amaba cuando me trato tan mal?-_ella lloraba aun mas.

De pronto alguien toca la puerta, Laura se levanto de su cama y fue al baño. Se lavo la cara, se hecho un poco de maquillaje para que no notaran que estaba llorando y bajo. Antes de abrir la puerta ella suspiro y luego hablo.

-Hola Cody-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve llamando!-dijo Cody preocupado.

-Lo siento, estuve donde mi prima-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-¿Qué prima?-pregunto Cody.

-Valeria-le dijo Laura con tranquilidad.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo estás?-Cody le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Estoy bien-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Quieres salir?, hoy no hace tanto frio-le sonrió Cody.

-_¡Vamos! ¡Acepta! Distráete un poco para ver si olvidas a Jack-_le decía el subconsciente de Laura. Ella lo pensó un poco-Esta bien, deja y busco mi chaleco-Laura subió hasta su habitación y lo busco-_¿Dónde lo pude haber dejado?...Cierto…Lo deje en el sofá cuando me fui con Bunnymund…Tendré que buscar uno de mama-_Laura corrió a la habitación de sus padres, busco entre sus más finos abrigos y tomo uno sencillo de su madre.

Bajo rápido, tomo sus llaves y celular y salió con Cody.

-Ya nos podemos ir-Laura sonrió de medio lado y Cody asintió.

Ellos estuvieron hablando todo el trayecto, aunque Laura siempre tenía cara de tristeza. Al llegar se encontraron con los niños jugando con la nieve.

-¡Jamie!-exclamo Laura feliz al ver al niño.

-¡Laura!-exclamo Jamie con felicidad y los dos se abrazaron-¿Por qué no has venido al parque?-le pregunto el niño.

-He estado ocupada, pero no te preocupes. Desde ahora, yo te traeré al parque-respondió Laura y le beso la frente.

Se escucho que alguien se cayó y las risas de los niños, Jamie y Laura voltearon y rieron.

-Cody…¿Cómo fue que te caíste?-pregunto Laura riendo con Jamie.

-Jugaba con los niños-Cody se rió tímidamente y se sonrojo.

Laura lo miro con ternura.

-Ven-ella le extendió la mano, Cody sonrió y le tomo la mano y la jalo haciéndola caer encima de él, muy pegados el uno del otro. Lo que hizo que Laura se sonrojara.

-¡Esoooo!-gritaban los niños, haciendo que Laura se sonrojara mas.

Desde los arboles cubiertos de nieve alguien observaba muy atentamente lo que hacía Laura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero que se creer él?-susurro Jack molesto-Tengo que impedirlo-dijo colérico pero se detuvo-No puedo hacerlo…-susurro con frustración, luego su cara cambio a tristeza-La amo…No soportaría perderla-sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Laura se levanto rápidamente al ver a Jack en el árbol.

-Cody, ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?-le pregunto Laura mirando a los ojos de Jack, Cody se levanto de inmediato.

-Disculpa por lo que hice-dijo Cody.

-No te preocupes, es que me maree de repente-dijo Laura aun mirando donde estaba Jack, el cual la miraba con tristeza pero con una mirada dura.

-Ven, yo te llevo a casa-dijo Cody sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Poco a poco y sin decir ni una palabra fueron a la casa de Laura.

-¿Estarás bien?-le pregunto Cody preocupado ella asintió-Adiós-él le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, Laura entró a su casa y se tiro al sofá escuchando la canción Fix a Heart-Demi Lovato. (Si quieren escúchenla mientras leen.

A raíz de eso derramo muchas lágrimas, sollozaba y lloraba, era una rutina.

-Jack…Si estás aquí…Por favor ven y explícame…Explícame ¿Por qué me trataste así?...No sabes lo que estoy sufriendo, por favor ven y explícame…-Laura aun estaba en el sofá llorando sollozando.

Jack solo la veía desde fuera de la casa, pero podía escuchar lo que decía y se le rompía el corazón.

-Laura, no sabes lo que yo también estoy sufriendo…-susurro Jack con lágrimas en los ojos-Lo siento…-El se fue volando lejos de la casa.

-Valla, valla…Así que esa es la chica a la que Jack Frost…-Esa voz oscura y macabra rió-Vamos a ver que podemos hacer…-Esa voz rió de nuevo y desapareció.


	10. Chapter 10

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: ****Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Laura se quedo dormida llorando.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Laura despertó de su ensueño y al despertar se quedo boquiabierta, estaba el chico que ella tanto anhelaba, el que tanto amaba…Jack.

-_¿Qué hace el aquí? El dijo que ya no me amaba…-_pensó Laura mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-_¿Qué es los que me pasa? Prometí no llorar más-_las lágrimas salían dejando sus mejillas empapadas.

Para verificar que no era un sueño y que era real, Laura se levanto y en silencio camino despacio hasta donde estaba Jack, toco su rostro y su cabello. Sus ojos de nuevo se llenaban de lágrimas al saber que era verdadero y que se había quedado allí, cuando le dijo todas esas cosas que le dijo. Jack despertaba poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos se paró de inmediato al ver que Laura lloraba.

-No llores por favor-dijo Jack triste, trato de tomarla por el rostro pero ella se aparto con lágrimas en los ojos-Entiendo que estés así por todo lo que dije…Pero no pienso así de ti, pienso que enamorarme de una humana fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, jamás quise lastimarte…Lo juro-dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Laura entre sollozos.

-He tenido muchas decepciones a lo largo de los años, he pasado cosas duras…Soy eterno Laura…Si tu murieras yo seguiría viviendo…Me dolería demasiado que tu murieras dejándome solo. Si tu mueres yo muero contigo, no pudo vivir sin ti…-Su voz se iba cortando y Laura votaba mas lágrimas-Perdóname por favor…No me imaginaria una vida sin ti…-Jack ahora votaba lágrimas al igual que Laura.

Ella se encontraba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, intentando parar los sollozos.

-No sabes lo que sufrí…-dijo Laura entre sollozos.

-Te prometo hablar con Tooth, dame otra oportunidad por favor te lo ruego-dijo Jack llorando.

Laura aun estaba llorando, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo…No puedo…-dijo Laura entre sollozos.

Jack bajo la cabeza llorando y salió de la casa, Laura se quedo sollozando parada en la sala de estar. Sin darse cuenta salió corriendo hacia fuera.

-Jack…-lo llamo sin fuerzas-Quiero decirte algo…¿Sabes? No te quiero…-dijo Laura Jack abrió los ojos como platos y se volteo hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos-No me gustas…No te necesito…-con cada palabra que ella decía, Jack votaba lágrimas viéndola con dolor-No te quiero cerca…No te sueño…No me haces falta…-Jack sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba y decidió darse la vuelta para irse con el corazón roto y el alma destrozada-Pero me falto una cosa muy importante…-dijo Laura con lágrimas en los ojos-No sé mentir…-Laura voto lágrimas y Jack se volteo hacia ella y la vio llorando esperando a que el reaccionara.

Jack corrió y la abrazo, la abrazo muy fuerte, los dos llorando.

-Lo siento mucho-murmuro Jack en el oído de Laura sollozando.

Laura no le contesto solo lo abrazo.

-No sabes la falta que me hacías-susurro Laura en el pecho de Jack.

Al terminar de abrazarse, pegaron sus frente sonriendo.

-No sabes cuánto te amo…-murmuro Jack con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

-Yo te amo aun mas…-murmuro Laura.

Jack tomo las mejillas de Laura y la beso, Laura rodeo el cuello de Jack con sus brazos acercándolo más a ella. El beso fue dulce y lento, disfrutándolo a cada movimiento. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos con mucho amor.

-Quiero pasar todo el día contigo, sin nadie que nos moleste-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Me parece bien-dijo Laura feliz.

-Entonces vamos-comento el tomándola de la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-le pregunto Laura confundida.

-Al fin del mundo si estoy contigo-Los dos rieron-Pero…No va a ser hoy. Iremos a los lugares más hermosos-le dijo Jack a Laura.

-Está bien Romeo-los dos rieron-Me cambiare, espérame aquí-dijo Laura y entro a su casa.

Como flash se baño y se vistió, busco el chaleco de su madre y salió. Jack la abrazo por la cintura y olfateo su cuello.

-_Mmm…Huele a rosas-_pensó Jack perdido en su aroma.

-Ehh…Jack…-Laura rió tontamente y Jack se separo de ella sonrojado-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Laura.

Jack la tomo y la monto en su espalda.

-Iremos a el campo de rosas cubiertas de nieve-dijo Jack –Sostente fuerte-Laura rodeo su cuello sin ahorcarlo.

Jack voló y Laura sonrió. Iban pasando por los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al campo de rosas.

-¡Esto es hermoso!-Exclamo Laura bajando de la espalda de Jack-¡Wuuhuuu!-grito Laura corriendo por el campo.

Jack la seguía por los cielos, la tomo de la cintura, la elevo y luego cayeron al piso. Ella encima de él mirándose el uno, después de mirarse a los ojos tratando de descifrarlos se besaron. Al terminar Laura se acostó aún lado de él y empezaron a ver las nubes.

-Mira esa-Laura la señalo-Parece un ogro comiéndose a un pequeño pollito-Jack rió.

-Pues esa-él la señalo-Parece un algodón-dijo muy sonriente, Laura lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio Jack?-Laura rodo los ojos sonriente y Jack rió.

-No sabes lo que me encantas-le susurro Jack al oído de Laura, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Laura estaba de un color escarlata oscuro. La tomo de la barbilla y la volvió a besar. Ella se separo.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Laura.

-Volvamos entonces y comamos-Jack sonrió.

Se levantaron y ella se volvió a montar en la espalda de Jack y volando se fueron otra vez a casa de Laura. Cuando llegaron, entraron rápidamente y Jack se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Qué comeremos?-pregunto Jack.

-Sándwich-dijo Laura revisando las alacenas-Con mantequilla de maní y…-Saco un frasco-Jalea-termino por fin-Debo hacer las compras de la casa-comento Laura.

Jack sonrió, se levanto del sofá y la abrazo por la cintura muy tiernamente.

-Felices al fin…-le dijo Jack al oído.

-Si…-murmuro Laura con una sonrisa.

-¿Te digo algo?-Jack la volteo, quedando frente a frente.

-Dime-Laura lo tomo por las mejillas.

-Quiero casarme contigo-Dijo Jack sonriendo.

Laura soltó una risita.

-No era así la forma en que quería que me lo pidieran…-Laura miro los ojos de Jack, los cuales estaban brillando-Pero si, cuando tenga edad para casarme me casare contigo-le dijo Laura sonriente.

Jack sonrió aun más.

-¿Tienes 15 años verdad?-Le pregunto Jack, Laura asintió-¿A qué edad te dejaran casarte conmigo?-le pregunto Jack.

-Pues a los 18, pero sería recomendable a los 20-dijo Laura y Jack frunció la nariz.

-Es demasiado tiempo, yo quiero casarme ¡Ya!-dijo Jack.

-Tendrás que esperar-dijo Laura riendo.

-No quiero esperar-Jack hizo puchero.

-No hagas eso, te ves muy tierno-dijo Laura tapándose la cara con una sonrisa.

Jack le robo un beso y Laura se destapo la cara.

-Eso fue trampa-dijo Laura con el ceño fruncido.

-Puede ser, pero te gusto-dijo Jack robándole otro.

-Dame más besos-dijo Laura.

Jack a beso. Un beso dulce, lindo y apasionado.

-Tengo hambre-susurro Laura entre besos.

-Está bien-Jack se separo de Laura.

Laura tomo las cuatro tapas de los sándwiches y los preparo.

-Toma-le dio el de Jack y se quedo con el de ella.

Comieron tranquilamente hablando. Al terminar, se lavaron las manos y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-pregunto Laura.

-Todavía no hemos terminado nuestro recorrido-dijo Jack.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia afuera. Laura se volvió a montar en su espalda y Jack voló, Laura aun tenía su chaleco puesto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto Laura a Jack.

-A un lugar hermoso-le dijo Jack.

Pasaron por muchos lugares hermosos antes de llegar al lugar. Jack la bajo con cuidado y la puso boca abajo aun volando.

-Jack…-Dijo ella con terror-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto.

-Solo disfruta hermosa, no haría nada que te lastimara-le dijo dulcemente.

Laura aun tenía miedo. Jack pasó por una parte muy oscura y luego salieron de ese túnel. Al salir vieron un lago hermoso.

-Toca el agua, no te soltare-murmuro Jack.

Ella hizo lo que Jack le dijo y puso su mano en el mar, el aun volaba. Laura reía divertida como una niña. Jack alzo el vuelo y fueron hasta las nubes.

-Hasta aquí arriba y más te amo-dijo él.

Laura sonrió.

-Yo también te amo-susurro ella.

Jack voló un poco más y llegaron a un lugar hermoso, pero un poco frío.

-Esto es hermoso-comento Laura viendo todo el lugar.

-Lo sé, siempre vengo acá para pensar-dijo Jack-Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche-el pozo su brazo en la cintura de ella.

-¿En serio? Pero no traje nada, ¡necesito mis libros!-exclamo Laura con un puchero.

-Por eso no te dije nada, te distraerías leyendo-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien-suspiro resignada-¿Dónde dormiremos?-pregunto Laura.

-En esa linda cueva que ves allá-Jack la señalo-Tengo todo listo para dormir allá-el sonrió tierno.

-Vamos, quiero verla-Laura corrió hasta la cueva y Jack corrió tras ella.

Laura al llegar sonrió tierna.

-Esta cueva parece más una habitación de hotel que una cueva-Laura la miro impresionada.

-¿Te gusta? La decore yo mismo-dijo Jack.

La cueva era muy acogedora, tenía una chimenea. Frente a la chimenea el sofá con una alfombra, un estante al lado de la chimenea, encima de ella habían mucho recuadros sin fotos. Flores decorando las paredes, un poco más al fondo estaba una pequeña cocina con todos sus implementos. A la derecha había una pequeña puerta Laura iba a entrar pero Jack la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar?-Laura miro a Jack.

-Aun no-dicho esto Jack soltó a Laura.

Laura lo miro confundida pero le resto importancia. Camino hacia el lado izquierdo de la cocina y se encontró con otra puerta.

-¿Puedo abrirla?-le pregunto Laura a Jack, este asintió.

Jack asintió. Laura tomo la perilla y la giro, al abrirse la puerta por completo se pudo visualizar una habitación grande. Todo era en piedra por supuesto, pero los muebles y sabanas que adornaban la habitación eran color crema y azul oscuro. Había una cama matrimonial, otro estante vacio, una mesa de noche a un lado de la cama una lámpara alumbrando la habitación y muchas cajas.

-Jack…Esto es…-Laura miro a Jack con una sonrisa grande-¡Me encanta!-exclamo y se lanzó a sus brazos alegre.

-Me alegro que te guste, porque aquí viviremos cuando nos casemos-dijo Jack.

-¡Genial!-volvió a exclamar Laura.

Jack tomo la mano de Laura y ella la entrelazo. Ella vio que hora era y eran las 6:00 pm.

-Esta anocheciendo-comento Laura.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Jack prácticamente arrastrando a Laura.

-¿A dónde vamos? Alli estábamos bien-dijo Laura.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-le dijo Jack aun de espaldas.

Laura lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Al llegar afuera era de noche, solo alumbraba la luna y las estrellas.

-Ven-Jack la jalo hasta una gran manta encima del pasto-Veremos las estrellas-le dijo sonriendo.

Laura le sonrió tiernamente y se acostaron en la manta. Jack poso su brazo por encima del hombro de Laura y allí se quedaron un buen rato viendo las estrellas. Hasta que se hicieron las 7:00 pm.

-¿Qué es eso?-Laura se levanto de golpe al ver una luz flotante. Jack sonrió.

-Es la sorpresa-murmuro Jack.

De pronto empezaron a salir muchas luciérnagas de todos los lugares.

-¡Esto es hermoso!-exclamo Laura feliz.

Jack sonrió con ternura al ver a Laura jugar con las luciérnagas y se levanto también.

-Tú eres hermosa-Jack la tomo de la cintura y tomo su barbilla-La chica más hermosa de todas las chicas-murmuro Jack con una sonrisa y la beso.

Alli estaban ellos dos, a mitad de un dulce beso rodeados de luciérnagas.

-Esa estúpida sonrisa se te borrara pronto Jack Frost-murmuro una voz en la oscuridad que los observaba y luego soltó una carcajada maligna y desapareció.


	11. Chapter 11

Enamorado de una Humana

Disclaimer:Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.

Laura y Jack se besaban bajo la tenue luz de la luna, la cual alumbraba su dulce beso. Al separarse se miraban con dulzura y Laura sonriendo miro hacia arriba.

-La luna es hermosa-dijo Laura viéndola.

-Ella fue la que me trajo a la vida y me hizo guardián-comento Jack.

Laura lo miro.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El asintió.

-Debe ser fascinante-murmuro Laura.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Jack con curiosidad.

-Ser como tú-dijo Laura y los dos rieron.

-Cuando seas mi esposa, puedo asegurar que serás algo como yo con la diferencia de que solo serías un espíritu y no una guardiana-le dijo el con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

Ella embozo una sonrisa, pero se le borro.

-¿Podré ver a mis padres?-le pregunto ella con preocupación.

-Bueno…En realidad no lo sé-el acarició su mejilla-Cuando llegue el momento lo pensamos ¿Si? Quiero pasar toda la noche contigo, abrazándote y besándote-Jack la abrazo fuertemente y ella hizo lo mismo-No tengo palabras para describir cuanto te amo-le dijo el al oído.

-Yo tampoco tengo palabras para describirlo-le susurro ella.

Jack y Laura se quedaron una rato más y luego entraron a la cueva ya que había mucho frio.

-Oye-Laura llamo a Jack-Quiero mi pijama-hizo un puchero.

-En nuestra habitación está tu pijama-dijo Jack acomodando un poco la cocina, hizo énfasis en nuestra.

-Pero…¿Cómo sacaste una pijama de mi habitación?-lo miro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Pues…-dijo Jack un poco nervioso-Cuando estabas dormida me metí en tu habitación y pues saque tu pijama-dijo él.

-¿Qué más trajiste?-le pregunto entrando a la habitación, él la siguió.

-Pues…-trato de decir Jack pero Laura miro sus gavetas llenas de Pijamas y…¡Ropa Interior!

-¡Jack!-exclamo ella entre molesta y avergonzada.

Jack estaba más que avergonzado. Ella suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-En fin…Me pondré mi pijama, sal de la habitación por favor-dijo Laura un poco sonrojada.

Jack rápidamente salió y ella cerró la puerta. Se puso su pijama y se tiró en la cama, suave y acolchonada.

-¡Ya puedes pasar Jack!-le grito Laura a Jack desde la habitación.

El entró con cuidado y luego cerró la puerta.

-Estoy listo para dormir-dijo sonriente.

Laura sonrió. Jack dejo su cayado recostado en una silla y luego se acostó al lado de Laura. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos mirándose el uno al otro, Jack acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura, haciendo que a ella le diera sueño.

-Estoy feliz…Tengo a mi lado a la mejor chica de todos los tiempos-susurro antes de que Laura se quedara dormida.

Laura sonrió y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida. Jack beso su frente y se quedó dormido junto a ella.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Laura despertó y no vio a nadie a su lado, pero pudo oler algo…Olía delicioso. Se paró de la cama y fue a una puerta que suponía era el baño. Si era. Se lavó los dientes y la cara y luego salió hasta la cocina.

-Hola linda-la saludo Jack cocinando.

-Hola-Laura sonrió-¿Qué preparas?-Laura se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás, él se volteó y la beso brevemente.

-Tu desayuno favorito-dijo él.

-Panqueques con miel de maple…Rico-dijo Laura y lo soltó para que siguiera cocinando.

Jack rió.

-Hoy hablaré con Tooth-dijo Jack.

-¿No se molestara?-pregunto Laura mirando a Jack.

-No sé en realidad como lo tome…Pero es muy celosa-dijo Jack.

-Mmm…-dijo Laura pensativa.

-Está listo el desayuno, ven-la llamo.

Ella fue hasta el pequeño comedor y se sentó en la silla. Jack le puso sus panqueques frente a ella y su jugo de naranja. Él se sirvió sus panqueques y su jugo de naranja, puso la miel de maple en medio de ellos dos.

-Provecho-dijo sonriendo.

-Igual-dijo Laura.

Ella tomo la miel de maple y la derramo encima de sus panqueques. Luego se los comió.

-Están deliciosos-Laura levanto la vista hacia Jack quien estaba masticando su comida mirándola a ella.

-Muchas gracias…Tengo una motivación muy grande-Dijo Jack refiriéndose a Laura.

-Oh…Y…¿Cuál será esa gran motivación suya señor Frost?-le pregunto Laura a Jack en un tono juguetón.

-Bueno…Esa motivación es muy hermosa…-él se levantó-Es testaruda y terca…-Él se iba acercando a Laura-Es cariñosa y dulce-Acorto la distancia con otro paso más-Y sobre todas las cosas-él le ofreció su mano, ella a tomo y se levantó. Él la tomo de la cintura y ella puso sus manos en el pecho de el-La amo con toda mi alma-él la beso dulce y suavemente.

Laura se separó de él y lo contemplo por unos segundos.

-Iré a bañarme para que vallamos a mi casa, tengo muchas cosas que buscar y tú tienes que hablar con Tooth, me lo prometiste-dijo Laura.

El suspiro.

-Lo sé, te esperare aquí-dijo él.

Laura corrió a la habitación y rápido se bañó, se vistió con un suéter, un Jean y unas gomas negras. Dejo su cabello suelto con un pequeño lazo y salió a donde estaba Jack.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto él.

Laura asintió. Ellos salieron y el la monto en su espalda.

-Sujétate fuerte-dijo él y voló.

Laura le daba besos en la mejilla y le decía al oído lo mucho que lo quería. Al llegar el la dejo en la puerta.

-Nos vemos más tarde princesa-dicho esto Jack se fue y ella sonrió como boba.

Entro a su casa y se sostuvo en la puerta y mientras que sonreía se iba resbalando, hasta quedar sentada en el piso recordando todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Yo me quiero casar con él, sin importar lo que digan mis padres-se dijo así misma-¿Quiere bailar conmigo señorita?-pregunto imitando la voz de Jack-Por supuesto señor-dijo ahora con su voz normal.

Ella tarareo una canción mientras daba la vuelta a la sala bailando.

-Luego de bailar, el príncipe le pidió matrimonio a la chica y ¡Vivieron felices para siempre!-exclamo feliz y se tiró al sofá-Laura de Frost, se escucha muy lindo…-dijo Laura y luego rió-Jack me vuelve loca…-murmuro y fue hasta su habitación a buscar unos libros que leer.

Por otro lado, Jack voló hasta el castillo de los dientes. Al llegar se encontró con Tooth.

-Hola amor-le dijo ella, lo iba a besar pero él la detuvo-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Tooth a él preocupada.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el serio.

-Claro, dime que pasa-dijo ella tocando su mejilla, el rápidamente aparto su mano.

-Tooth…Pasamos muchas cosas juntas y te quiero mucho, eso lo sabes-dijo el-Pero siento que lo nuestro no está funcionando…-dijo él.

Los ojos de ella se iban cristalizando. El tomo sus manos.

-No quiero lastimarte Tooth, por eso creo que es mejor dejar nuestra relación hasta aquí…-dijo él.

Ella derramaba lágrimas sin parar y sollozaba.

-¿Ya no me amas, cierto?-le pregunto ella entre sollozos.

-Es complicado Tooth…-dijo el con una mirada triste.

-¡¿Qué es complicado?! ¡Dime!-dijo ella molesta.

-Yo amo a otra persona…-dijo el mirándola con seriedad.

Ella sollozo aún más-Es…Es Laura ¿Verdad?-pregunto ella.

Jack asintió lentamente. Ella cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-pregunto ella triste-¿Por qué tenías que presentármela si la amabas tanto? ¿Por qué me humillaste así Jack?-le pregunto molesta aun llorando.

-Tooth yo…-el no pudo decir más ya que ella lo había besado.

El siguió el beso ya que sabía cómo Tooth se sentía y no quería lastimarla más.

Por otro lado, Laura se encontraba escuchando música cuando preparaba un postre. Ella escucho que sonó la puerta. Y se encamino a abrirla.

-Jack, sabes que puedes pasar sin tocar la puer…-ella se quedó sin habla al ver quien estaba parado allí.

-Hola Laura-dijo el hombre con una voz macabra-Me llamo Pitch-Sonrió torcidamente.

-Hola señor-le dijo Laura con amabilidad-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto ella con un poco de miedo.

-Tengo contactos…-dijo el-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Pitch con amabilidad.

-Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…-trato de excusarse ella.

-Por favor-insistió el.

-Está bien…-dijo ella y le dio una mirada sospechosa.

Ella abrió la puerta y el paso y se sentó en el sofá, ella se sentó frete a él mirándolo fijamente.

-Me han dicho que tienes un novio-dijo él.

-Si-dijo ella rápidamente.

-Valla, ¿Cómo se llama?-le pregunto él.

-Se llama Jack-le dijo Laura-Señor, ¿Puede decirme que necesita?-le pregunto Laura un poco fastidiada-Tengo que hacer muchas cosa y aquí estoy perdiendo innecesariamente el tiempo-dijo Laura-Al grano y sin rodeos de lo que me valla a decir-le dijo Laura.

El la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eres novia del tal Jack Frost…Mmm…-dijo el pensativo-¿No te has preguntado que está haciendo el en este momento?-pregunto él.

-Él está hablando con alguien-dijo ella seriamente.

-Valla, creo que la conozco…¿Cómo se llamaba?...!Ah sí! Tooth…-dijo el sonriente.

Laura abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?-pregunto ella un poco asustada.

-¿Será porque soy el Coco?-pregunto el muy obvio.

El corazón de Laura latía rápido y fuertemente.

-¿Qué quiere usted de mí?-pregunto Laura con terror.

-De ti nada-dijo con desinterés-Solo vine para mostrarte algo-dijo él.

Junto sus manos y al abrirlas apareció una bola negra…Donde se podía ver a Jack en el Castillo de los dientes y a Tooth besándose.

-Eso no puede ser verdad-dijo Laura riéndose con ironía-¿O sí?-le pregunto a él mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-No lo sé-dijo Pitch-Pregúntale a Jack-dicho esto Pitch se levantó-Si me disculpas, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes-Se envolvió en su capa y se fue.

-Jack no puede hacerme esto…Él dijo que me amaba, el…El…-Las lágrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas-El me mintió otra vez, nos íbamos a casar…El…-ella estaba hablando sola mientras miraba a un punto fijo-El me mintió…El me mintió…-murmuraba ella mientras más lágrimas bajaban-¡El me mintió! ¡El me mintió otra vez!-ella dio un grito ahogado y se tiró a llorar en el sofá-Jamás debí confiar en el…-dijo ella mientras sollozaba. Ella se levantó del sofá y corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación y se encerró a llorar.

Mientras en el castillo de los dientes, Jack y Tooth se besaban. Jack se separó y se alejó de ella.

-Adiós Tooth, espero y me perdones por todo el daño que te cause y sigamos siento amigos-Él se alejó volando, dejándola sollozar.

El voló lo más rápido que pudo y llego a la casa de Laura, al llegar entró y se extrañó al no ver a nadie.

-¡Laura!-la llamo pero nadie contesto.

Él se quedó en silenció, escuchando atentamente y escucho los sollozos de Laura.

-¡LAURA!-Grito y corrió hasta arriba, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro-¿Laura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Abre la puerta-dijo Jack forcejeando con la cerradura.

Ella no respondió, sollozaba más fuerte.

-Laura abre la puerta princesa-dijo Jack dulcemente-¡Voy a tirar la puerta si no la abres!-dijo Jack molesto.

Laura se encontraba pegada a la puerta sollozando, se paró, se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Laura fríamente.

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?-el trato de tomarla de las mejillas pero ella lo alejo.

-No me toques-dijo Laura seriamente mirándolo.

-Pero…¿Qué pa…-ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Besaste a Tooth?-le pregunto Laura fríamente.

-No…-respondió Jack nervioso.

Ella rió secamente.

-No me mientas, ya sé que la besaste-dijo Laura secándose las lágrimas.

Jack suspiro y trato de abrazarla pero ella se apartó de él.

-Laura, Tooth y yo vivimos muchas cosas…-dijo Jack.

-Pero tú ahora eres mi novio, mi prometido…Me prometiste que no mi ibas a volver a lastimar y sin embargo lo hiciste de nuevo-dijo Laura y tapo su cara con sus manos sollozando.

-No, Laura…Princesa…-trato de decir el con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No me digas princesa! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar! ¡Te odio!-le grito ella sollozando.

Jack sintió que todo se venía abajo literalmente.

-No Laura, no me digas eso por favor-dijo el votando lágrimas, el trato de tocarla pero ella lo empujo.

-¡No me toques! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-Le dijo Laura y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación.

Jack se sentía débil ya que Laura era como la mitad de su alma y sin ella todo se venía abajo. Jack tambaleándose salió de la casa de Laura, estaba nevando fuertemente y no podía volar ya que perdía el equilibrio.

-Ella me odia…Yo…Yo…-dijo Jack.

El perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó en el bosque.

-¡SI! ¡SI!-celebraba Pitch feliz-Ahora voy a ver como Jack se debilita lentamente, y cuando ya no tenga fuerzas-dijo riendo y luego su expresión cambio a una totalmente sombría-Mataré a Laura-dijo maléficamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Enamorado de una Humana

Disclaimer:Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.

Laura se encontraba tirada en su cama sollozando aferrada en su almohada. En eso, ella escucho que alguien toco la puerta, sin embargo no fue a atender. Escucho que llamaron a su teléfono pero no atendió.

-No quiero hablar con nadie…-murmuro entre sollozos.

Se levantó de su cama y se sentó en su tocador, viéndose su cara toda roja. Escucho de nuevo que tocaban la puerta y su celular empezó a tocar de nuevo.

-Por eso no debía enamorarme, sabía que la idiota iba a salir lastimada…-dijo mientras trataba de ocultar la hinchazón de sus ojos y la roja nariz con su maquillaje.

Volvió a escuchar que sonó su celular y enfurecida contesto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-le grito a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Laura?-pregunto Cody confundido.

-Lo siento Cody…-dijo ella tapándose la cara-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto ella con amabilidad.

-La pregunta es para ti, ¿Cómo estas tú?-pregunto preocupado-¿Estás en tu casa?-le pregunto él.

-Si…-respondió ella en un murmuro mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Ábreme-dijo él y ella colgó mientras le abría.

-Hola Cody…-murmuro ella con una sonrisa fingida.

El no dudo ni un minuto en abrazarla. La abrazo muy fuerte. Laura al ser abrazada no aguanto más y lloro en el hombro de Cody.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Cody dulcemente acariciando su espalda mientras ella sollozaba.

Laura solo negaba con la cabeza y sollozaba en su pecho, tratando de que las palabras salieran.

-Yo-Yo…Lo quiero…Y-Y el…-ella lloro más fuerte.

-¿De quién hablas?-le pregunto Cody confundido a Laura.

-Jack…-murmuro ella llorando.

Cody la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que ella paro de llorar. Afuera estaba nevando fuertemente y había un frío terrible. En el polo norte se encontraba Norte hablando con Bunnymund.

-No lo sé, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre Pitch. Deberías ir a hablar con Jack para que él y su chica estén alerta- dijo Norte mirando a Bunnymund.

Bunnymund carraspeó.

-Con su chica, ¿te refieres a Tooth?-pregunto Bunnymund mirando con cautela la habitación.

-No, me refiero a Laura-dijo Norte.

-¿Laura y Jack están…?-Pronunció Bunnymund.

Norte asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Bunnymund.

-Jack es como mi hijo, ¿Cómo no saber lo que no está haciendo?-pregunto Norte.

-Tienes razón, iré a avisarle a Jack y a Laura-dijo Bunnymund y golpeo con el suelo con su pata tres veces y se abrió un agujero-Nos vemos más tarde compañero-dicho esto Bunnymund se fue y Norte quedo pensativo.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento-murmuro Norte-Tengo otras cosas de las cuales encargarme…-dijo y fue a su despacho.

En el bosque yacía Jack tirado, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Tenía unas bolsas debajo de los ojos muy grandes, haciendo ver que le faltaban fuerzas. Se puso de pie pero se cayó, con ayuda de su cayado se levantó y se estabilizo sosteniéndose de él. En eso se abrió un agujero y apareció Bunnymund.

-¿Estás bien compañero?-le pregunto acercándose a él.

Jack no hizo nada, solo mirar al piso.

-¿Jack?-lo llamo Bunnymund.

El solo miraba al piso.

-Jack, ¿Qué tienes?-Bunnymund se acercó a él.

Jack levanto la mirada y la tenía totalmente opaca, no tenía ningún brillo. Bunnymund se asustó y dio medio paso hacia atrás.

-Jack, ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto temeroso.

El no respondió y cerrando los ojos cayó en la nieve.

-¡Jack!-Bunnymund se acercó rápidamente y lo levanto en sus brazos-¡Jack!-lo llamó y lo movió.

Bunnymund lo llevo entre sus brazos y dio tres patadas en el suelo, un agujero se abrió y el salto dentro él. Rápidamente llego hacia el taller de Norte.

-¡Norte!-grito desesperado-¡¿Dónde estás?!-grito.

-Bunnymund, ¿Pero porque tanto escándalo?-dijo Norte acercándose.

-¡Es Jack!-exclamo-Lo encontré en el bosque, cuando lo mire estaba totalmente desorbitado. No me respondía y se desmayó…No sé qué le habrá pasado, pero está muy mal-dijo Bunnymund.

-Déjalo en su habitación, voy a revisarlo-dijo Norte preocupado.

Bunnymund asintió y rápido lo dejo en su cama. Luego llegó Norte y se sentó en una silla.

-Ve a hacer tus labores, yo me quedaré con el muchacho-dijo Norte.

Bunnymund asintió y salió de ahí. En casa de Laura, Cody aun la tenía abrazada solo que ella no estaba llorando, solo estaba en silencio.

-¿Estas más calmada?-le pregunto Cody a Laura dulcemente.

Ella asintió.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar Cody.

-No quiero hablar sobre _ El…_-dijo mientras su voz se iba apagando.

-¿Quién es El?-pregunto Cody apartándola de su pecho y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella levanto los hombros.

-Laura háblame, no te entiendo-dijo Cody.

-¡Cody basta!-exclamo Laura entre molesta y triste-Precisamente no quiero hablar de el-dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?-le pregunto Cody.

-Me haría bien estar acompañada-murmuro Laura.

-Está bien, ¿Tienes frío?-le pregunto Cody.

Ella asintió.

-Prende la calefacción, te prepararé algo de beber-dijo Cody.

Laura asintió. Laura se levantó y prendió la calefacción.

-¿Así está bien?-le pregunto Laura a Cody.

-Si-dijo Cody en la cocina-Oye, ¿estabas preparando algo?-pregunto Cody levantando la cuchara llena de chocolate y metiéndosela a la boca.

-¡No!-exclamo Laura divertida-Estaba preparando un pastel de chocolate-dijo Laura.

-¿Quieres prepararlo conmigo?-pregunto Cody.

Laura asintió y se acercó a Cody. Ellos dos juntos empezaron a jugar y a divertirse preparando el pastel, Laura cada vez que pensaba en Jack se entristecía pero Cody siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Jack abría los ojos lentamente, parpadeando rápidamente para ver con mejor claridad.

-¡Gracias a Dios que despertaste!-exclamo Norte-Dime chico, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Norte preocupado, viendo los ojos totalmente opacos de Jack.

El solo de dispuso a voltearse y taparse con la sabana.

-Jack estoy hablando en serio, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Norte con seriedad.

El no contesto.

-¡Jack!-exclamo con molestia-¡Exijo saber que pasó!-

-¡LAURA ME DEJO!-le grito Jack furioso a Norte quien quedo en shock-¡¿Eso era lo que querías saber?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Allí lo tienes! ¡Laura Me-De-Jo!-dijo Jack molesto y se volvió a tapar con la sabana sollozando.

Norte le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos muchacho, no es para tanto…Si una mujer se va otras vienen y…-Norte fue interrumpido.

-No quiero otra mujer-dijo Jack con dolor-Yo la amo a ella con todo mi ser…Sin ella no puedo mantenerme de pie, mi mundo se desase lentamente…Y ¡Me está matando!-dijo murmurando.

-Vamos Jack…Estas exagerando-dijo Norte.

-No lo estoy haciendo-dijo Jack sentándose con dificultad en la cama.

Se levantó y sus piernas temblaban como gelatinas.

-No puedo mantenerme de pie, no puedo caminar, no tengo fuerzas-dijo Jack tratando de dar un paso.

-Tú y ella están unidos por el lazo del destino…No dejes que nadie los separe-dijo Norte dándole palmadas en el hombro.

-Ella no quiere verme Norte, no sé cómo recuperarla…Estábamos comprometidos-dijo Jack.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Norte.

-Eso-dijo Jack.

-¿Pero estas loco?-dijo Norte-El matrimonio es algo muy serio-

-Lo sé, por eso me comprometí con ella y metí la pata como siempre-dijo Jack golpeando la cama.

-No te culpes, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera y el tuyo no puede ser tan malo-dijo Norte.

-Besé a Tooth-dijo Jack mirando sus dedos.

Norte literalmente se cayó de la silla.

-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?! ¡Estaban comprometidos!-dijo sacudiéndolo.

-¡Lo sé!-exclamo Jack molesto-Ella me beso, pero yo le seguí el beso…-murmuro Jack.

Norte se pegó en la frente.

-No debiste hacer eso…-murmuro Norte.

-¡Lo sé!-le dijo Jack molesto a Norte-Pero fue para ella un beso de despedida, no quería que ella sufriera-susurro Jack.

-Pero hiciste que Laura sufriera-dijo Norte y Jack le lanzó una mirada matadora-Chico, solo habla con Laura y dile que lo hiciste por Tooth. Y dile cuanto la amas-le dijo Norte-Tengo que irme a trabajar, nos vemos luego-dijo Norte y se fue.

Jack se dejó caer en la cama viendo al techo. Laura y Cody, al terminar de hornear su pastel se lo comieron y siguieron hablando hasta hacerse las 9:00 pm.

-Laura será mejor que me valla, mama debe estar furiosa-dijo Cody.

-Está bien, ¿Vienes mañana?-pregunto Laura.

-Seguro-le dijo Cody con una sonrisa.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Laura con una media sonrisa.

Ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Laura-le dijo Cody con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Cody-le dijo Laura con una media sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Laura regresó al sofá y se acostó en el mirando al techo.

-¿Estará con ella?-se preguntó a sí misma y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas avisando salir.

-Laura-ella escucho su nombre y de golpe se paró del sofá.

-¿Quién anda por ahí?-pregunto Laura aterrada.

-Soy yo-escucho a sus espaldas y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Pitch.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto Laura aterrada y retrocediendo unos paso.

-Ahh…Tengo mis trucos-dijo y soltó una risita.

Él se iba acercando a ella, mientras ella iba retrocediendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo fingiendo valentía.

-Bueno…Vamos a ver…-dijo pensativo-Te quiero a ti-dijo con una mirada fría y una voz macabra.

Laura sintió que su corazón se había parado y sus piernas no le respondían.

-¡CORRE!-le grito su subconsciente también aterrado.

En ese momento ella reacciono y corrió al patio trasero a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

-¡A ELLA!-grito Pitch y una nube de humo negro se acercaba a ella rápidamente.

Laura vio para atrás y vio que eran caballos de arena negra y encima de ellos venía Pitch. Ella corrió aún más rápido y lloraba mientras su corazón se aceleraba más. Al llegar a la cerca, la saltó con agilidad pero su tobillo se dobló.

-Vamos Laura, no importa. Ignora el dolor-se dijo Laura a sí misma parándose y corriendo con dificultad.

Miro para atrás y Pitch estaba cada vez más cerca, cuando creyó que la iban a atrapar, alguien saltó en su ayuda…Literalmente.

-¿Jack?-murmuro Laura.

-No preciosa, soy yo-dijo Bunnymund intentando parar a las sombras-¡Corre!-le grito.

Laura no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr. Ella miro para atrás y estaba Bunnymund peleando, cuando volvió a mirar para adelante Pitch la tenía en sus brazos.

-Hola-dijo con malicia.

-¡Bunnymund!-grito y Pitch le tapó la boca.

Bunnymund la miro y rápidamente se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Vámonos!-grito Pitch y todo desapareció incluyendo el y Laura.

-Oh…No…-dijo Bunnymund mirando a todas partes.


	13. Chapter 13

Enamorado de una Humana

Disclaimer:Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.

Laura despertó lentamente y no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-se preguntó a ella misma en forma de murmuro, mirando todo el horrible lugar.

-En mi guarida, preciosa-dijo Pitch con una sonrisa malvada.

-Pitch-susurro ella he intento moverse pero estaba atada de manos y pies-¿Qué quieres de mí?-le pregunto Laura a Pitch intentando no llorar.

-Pues…Primero quiero que Jack venga, luego quiero Matarte ante su presencia y luego lo mataré a el-dijo Con una sonrisa.

Laura sintió que su estómago se apretaba y su corazón latía muy fuerte queriendo salir de su pecho.

-S-Sé que Jack me salvará…L-Lo se…-dijo Laura con la voz temblorosa.

-Claro querida…Claro-dijo Pitch desapareciendo de la habitación riéndose y dejando a Laura sola, quien se dejó llevar por sus emociones y empezó a llorar.

Un Bunnymund desesperado se apareció en el taller de Norte.

-¡Norte!-grito Bunnymund alarmado y buscándolo en todas partes-¡Norte!-grito otra vez-¡Nor…-iba a volver a gritar pero Norte lo interrumpió.

-¡Bunnymund!-lo reprendió-¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!-pregunto molesto.

-¡Pitch se llevó a Laura!-exclamo desesperado.

Jack que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Norte impresionado.

-¡Pitch secuestró a Laura!-exclamo Bunnymund.

Jack se acercó a él con una mirada fría y lo tomó del chaleco.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no la salvaste?! ¡Idiota!-le grito en la cara desesperado y molesto.

-¡Pues claro que la intente salvar! ¡Era yo solo contra infinidades de sombras! ¡Idiota!-le grito Bunnymund a Jack empujándolo para que lo soltara.

-¡No es momento para pelear!-exclamo Norte interponiéndose entre Jack y Bunnymund-Hay que salvar a Laura, antes de que le ocurra algo malo-dijo Norte.

Jack tomó su cayado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yo me adelantaré-dijo.

-No espe…-intentó decir Norte, pero era muy tarde. Jack ya se había ido.

Jack volando desesperadamente, rogaba porque Laura se encontrase bien. Laura por otro lado se encontraba amarrada y tirada en el piso llorando.

-Regrese preciosa-dijo Pitch.

Laura lo miro con rabia y devolvió su mirada al piso. Pitch con fuerza le levanto la mirada.

-Tomate esto-le mostro un frasco con una sustancia color verde dentro de él.

-No-le dijo Laura.

-Te lo tomaras-le dijo con rabia a Laura.

-¡PITCH!-grito una voz femenina desde afuera.

-¡Tómatelo!-dijo Pitch intentando abrir la boca de Laura.

-¡NO!-le dijo Laura forcejeando con él.

-¡PITCH! ¡VEN PRONTO!-volvió a exclamar esa voz.

-¡YA VOY!-grito Pitch exasperado-¡Tómatelo ya-dijo Pitch abriendo su boca e introduciendo el líquido en su boca-Trágatelo-le dijo Pitch acercándose a ella.

Laura solo espero y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lo escupió en la cara.

-¡Qué asco!-exclamo Pitch molesto.

Y con todas sus fuerzas, Pitch, le lanzo una cachetada a Laura, la cual le rompió el labio haciendo que este sangrara y que ella llorara.

-Te volveré a preparar el mismo líquido y cuando no te lo tomes te golpearé aún más fuerte-le dijo Pitch con rabia y salió de la habitación.

-Jack…-murmuro ella y comenzó a sollozar.

Jack volaba rápidamente contra una tormenta de nieve. Cuando se le acerco el trineo de Norte.

-¡Sube Jack!-le grito Norte con dificultad a Jack, ya que había una tormenta de nieve-¡Nunca llegaras al ritmo que vas!-le grito de nuevo.

Jack resignado se montó en el trineo.

-¡Hay una tormenta espantosa!-exclamo Norte-Tienes que controlarte…La provocas con tu desesperación-dijo Norte subiendo más en el trineo.

Jack miro hacia un lado y vio a Bunnymund. Él sonrió al verlo todo mareado.

-No te…Burles…-dijo Bunnymund con dificultad-Me dan mucho miedo…Las alturas-dijo.

La tormenta era fuerte, pero poco a poco se calmaba. Norte hizo una maniobra con el trineo y aterrizaron en la guarida de Pitch. Jack rápidamente se bajó y empezó a buscar por todo el lugar sombrío.

-No hay nada…-murmuro Jack-¡LAURA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡¿Dónde ESTAS?! ¡LAURA!-volvió a gritar revisando todo el lugar.

-Aquí no hay nada-dijo Bunnymund.

-Él tiene razón-lo apoyó Norte.

-Aquí tienen que estar…Tiene que estar Laura…-dijo desesperado buscando en todas partes-No nos podemos rendir…-dijo Jack con la respiración acelerada-¡PITCH!-grito-¡MALDITO! ¡SAL Y PELEA CONMIGO!-volvió a gritar mirando a todas partes.

Jack se adentró más a la oscura cueva.

-¡PITCH!-grito de nuevo y la cueva hizo eco.

-Jack…Muchacho, no hay nadie…-dijo Norte tocándole el hombro-Tendremos que seguir buscando-dijo Norte.

Jack se volteó con rabia.

-¡No tenemos ninguna pista de donde esta!-exclamo Jack desesperado-¡Ella debe estar sufriendo mucho!...Lo siento aquí…-dijo señalando su corazón-Si él la llega a tocar…Juro que lo mataré…-susurro Jack con rabia.

-Chico…Se lo que estas sufriendo y entiendo por lo que estás pasando…Pero lo mejor será espera…-dijo Norte.

La respiración de Jack no se calmaba y su mirada tenía un toque de angustia y pánico.

-Tengo que seguir buscándola…No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-murmuro Jack caminando a la salida.

Bunnymund examinaba detalladamente la cueva. Pitch por otro lado salía de la habitación de Laura limpiándose asquerosamente la cara.

-¡PITCH!-grito de nuevo la voz femenina.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Maldita sea!-exclamo Pitch molesto.

-No puedo seguir con esto…-dijo Aquella chica que tenía una capucha cubriendo su cara.

-Oye Jack…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Tooth?-pregunto Bunnymund mirando una de las paredes de la cueva.

-Fue hace unos días…¿Por qué?-pregunto Jack acercándose a Bunnymund.

-¿Cómo que no puedes seguir con esto? ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-pregunto Pitch acercándose a ella amenazadoramente.

-Es que no puedo ver como la maltratas…Después de todo, ella es una niña-dijo Esa chica retrocediendo unos pasos.

Bunnymund en la cueva tenía una de las plumas de Tooth en las manos.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido.

La chica que estaba frente a Pitch retrocedía cada vez que él se acercaba.

-Pitch…entiéndeme…No puedo dejar que maltraten a los niños y esto que hacemos está mal…-dijo la chica tropezando con una mesa.

-Oh…Tú no me vas a dejar aquí, los dos estamos involucrados en esto y estamos a la mitad del plan-dijo Pitch.

-Pero es que…-trato de decir la chica.

-¡PERO NADA!-exclamo Pitch dándole una cachetada-Prepara más de esa pócima, ella la escupió en mi cara-dijo molesto.

La chica sollozando fue a preparar más de esa pócima. Bunnymund, Jack y Norte se encontraban en la cueva de Pitch atónitos por lo que acababan de descubrir.

-¡Tenemos que ir a salvarla!-exclamo Jack muy apurado-Ustedes saben muy bien que el poder de un guardián con algún poder maligno trae malas consecuencias-dijo Jack caminando rápidamente al trineo.

-¡Espera Jack!-exclamo Norte-En esta guarida no están…-dijo analizando toda la cueva-Debe haber al menos una pista de donde pueden estar-dijo.

Bunnymund recostándose a una pared, se hundió y cayó.

-¡Bunnymund!-exclamo Norte viendo hacia el agujero en la pared.

-¡Estoy bien!-dijo Bunnymund desde el agujero-¡Creo que encontré un pasadizo secreto!-dijo Bunnymund.

Jack se aproximó hasta el agujero y salto hacia él, cayéndole encima a Bunnymund y más tarde les cayó encima Norte.

-¿Dónde están muchachos?-pregunto Norte.

-Estamos aquí-respondieron los dos debajo de Norte.

Norte rápidamente se levantó y ellos dos también lo hicieron.

-Es una cueva muy oscura-murmuro Bunnymund.

-Tienes razón, caminen con cuidado-susurro Norte.

Jack quien estaba al frente los guiaba, detrás de él venía Bunnymund y de tras de Bunnymund, Norte. Laura, quien seguía llorando en aquella habitación, rogaba porque nada malo le pasara.

-Tengo que salir de aquí…Sea como sea-murmuro Laura forcejeando con las cuerdas que la amarraban.

En eso entro la chica tapada.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Laura asustada.

La chica se destapo la cara y descubrió que era Tooth.

-Tooth…¿Qué haces aquí?...Espera…¿Tú eras la chica que llamaba a Pitch?-pregunto asustada pero un poco molesta.

-Sí, no hay tiempo de explicar. Tienes que salir de aquí-dijo Tooth soltando los pies de Laura.

-Pero tú lo ayudaste…T-Tu eres mala-dijo Laura asustada titubeando.

-No…No…Yo solo…Yo solo quería a Jack de vuelta sin ti en mi camino, pero las cosas se salieron de control-dijo Tooth soltando las manos de Laura-No puedo dejar que te maten…Soy una guardiana y mi deber es proteger a los niños-dijo Tooth.

Laura libre se alejó de Tooth aun asustada.

-Laura, cariño, tienes que salir de aquí. Él te va a matar-murmuro Tooth asustada, ya que Pitch se acercaba.

Tooth la trato de tomar de la mano pero ella se soltó.

-No me toques, saldré yo por mi cuenta-le dijo con rabia y levantándose con rapidez salió de la habitación.

Tooth sé quedo en ese lugar sollozando. Laura, quien ya había salido de la habitación se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se encontró con Pitch.

-Laura…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto fríamente.

Laura se quedó horrorizada por unos segundos pero luego reacciono y se echó a correr del lado contrario, pero fue en vano ya que Pitch la atrapo y la llevo a la misma habitación en donde se encontraba Tooth llorando.

-Oh no…-susurro Tooth.

-Debí imaginármelo…Tú la soltaste-dijo Pitch volviéndola a atar más fuerte, raspándole las muñecas.

Pitch tomo a Tooth y la condujo fuera de la habitación. Jack, Bunnymund y Norte ya habían salido del túnel y se encontraban un bosque oscuro y con niebla.

-Jack, dispersa la niebla para poder ver el camino-dijo Norte.

Jack asintió e hizo lo que le pidió. La niebla al disiparse, se pudo ver otra cueva.

-¡Allí deben estar!-dijo Bunnymund.

Jack, Norte y Bunnymund corrieron hasta aquella cueva pero al llegar los esperaban las sombras, quienes sin pensar los atacaron. Pitch, quien volvió a la habitación de Laura, llevaba de nuevo el líquido y se acercó a ella, Tomo su boca la abrió y vertió el líquido en ella. El cerró su boca y se aseguró de que no la abriera hasta que no tragase.

-Trágatelo-le dijo Pitch a Laura sosteniendo su mandíbula para que no abriera la boca.

Laura trago y puso cara de asco.

-Siento…-dijo tosiendo-Que me quema toda la…Garganta-dijo ronca y tosiendo-¿Qué fue lo que me diste?-le dijo Laura a Pitch con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pitch solo la veía divertido.

-Es veneno…Te matará dentro de pocas horas-dijo Pitch riendo.

Laura solo abrió los ojos como platos y Pitch salió riendo de la habitación.

-¡Jack!-le grito Norte mientras peleaba con algunas sombras-¡Ve a buscar a Laura! ¡Bunnymund y yo nos encargaremos!-grito.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Jack mirando a Norte con preocupación.

-¡Ve muchacho!-le dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

Jack le sonrió y voló a la cueva y se adentró en ella. Con mucho cuidado buscaba entre las habitaciones y escucho unas voces discutir y se acercó aún más.

-¡Tú eres una idiota!-grito Pitch.

-¡No voy a dejar que la maltrates más!-le grito Tooth.

-Es Tooth…-dijo Jack viendo de reojo la escena impresionado.

-¡Ella era mi presa! ¡Tú solo me ayudaste a encontrarla! Es más…¡Te puedes largar si quieres!-le grito Pitch.

-Ella lo ayudo…-dijo Jack decepcionado.

-¡No me iré sin ella!-grito ella.

Pitch rió.

-Ella va a morir-dijo con ironía.

Jack abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Tooth sin poder creerlo.

-Ella morirá…Le di mi poción-dijo Pitch riendo.

-Maldito…-susurro Jack con rabia-¡MALDITO!-grito saliendo de donde estaba y con su cayado apunto a Pitch y un rayo de luz lo golpeo haciéndolo caer-Tu…!Mataste a Laura!-grito y volvió a golpearlo con el rayo de luz.

-Jack ella no está…-trato de decir Tooth.

-Y tu…-dijo Jack refiriéndose a Tooth mirándola con decepción-¡Eres una guardiana! ¡Se supone que hiciste un juramento! ¡Eres una vergüenza!-le dijo Jack.

-¡Jack!-grito una voz femenina-¡Jack aquí estoy!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Laura? ¡¿Dónde estás?!-grito Jack.

-¡Sigue mi voz!-grito Laura-¡Estoy aquí!-volvió a gritar.

Jack guiándose por Laura llego hasta donde estaba.

-Laura…-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Laura!-exclamo y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

La desato y luego la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Mira cómo te tenían-dijo acariciando sus mejillas golpeadas y sus labios rotos-Te juro que los matare-susurro y la volvió a abrazar.

-Jack…-susurro ella llorando en su pecho-Ellos nos quieren matar…Hay que salir antes de que…-ella no pudo decir nada ya que el veneno hacia su efecto y le dolía todo el pecho-¡AHHH!-grito ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Jack a Laura preocupado.

-No hay tiempo de explicar…-dijo Laura respirando con dificultad-Hay que salir…-dijo ella.

Jack la cargo en sus brazos y con facilidad salieron de la cueva. Al salir, la recostó en la nieve lejos de las sombras y le acaricio el cabello.

-Estarás bien…-dijo Jack con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dándole un beso en la frente.

Laura trato de sonreír pero luego se retorció del dolor otra vez. Norte y Bunnymund se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Laura?-preguntaron los dos alarmados.

-Pitch le dio un veneno…-dijo con rabia-Lo voy a matar-dijo Jack levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cueva-Cuiden a Laura con su vida-les dijo y luego voló hacia la cueva-¡PITCH! ¡SAL Y PELEA CONMIGO!-grito Jack.

Tooth salió por detrás y se acercó a donde estaban Norte y Bunnymund cuidando a Laura.

-Hola…-dijo ella con timidez-¿Cómo esta Laura?-se intentó acercar preocupada pero ellos le impidieron el paso.

-No dejaremos que te acerques a ella-dijo Bunnymund mirándola con decepción.

-Tú no mereces ser una guardiana-dijo Norte fríamente.

-No…Ustedes no entienden…Yo no quería que esto pasara-dijo Tooth con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Tú le diste los datos de Laura a Pitch! ¡Tú querías que el la lastimara para tu quedarte con Jack! O ¿Me equivoco?-dijo Bunnymund.

-No pero…-trato de decir Tooth.

-Pero nada…Y vete antes de que nosotros te vaporicemos-dijo Norte.

Tooth con la cabeza baja se alejó de ellos.

-¡PITVH! ¡TE MATARE MALDITO!-grito Jack con furia.

Pitch se rió y apareció frente a él.

-No si yo te mato primero-dijo Pitch y empezó a atacarlo con sombras y Jack lo atacaba a él con su cayado.

De pronto empezaron a aparecer más sombras.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Jack-le dijo Bunnymund a Norte.

-Es cierto…Pero ¿Y Laura?-pregunto Norte.

-No…Se preocupen-dijo Laura con dificultad-Vallan a ayudar a Jack…-dijo ella tosiendo.

-Pero ¿Y si te pasa algo?-pregunto Bunnymund.

-Si le pasara algo a Jack…Sería su culpa-Les dijo Laura con dificultad-Y yo nunca los perdonaría-dijo.

-Bien-dijo Norte-Vamos Bunnymund-dijo Norte y lo tomó de la pata para después ir a ayudar a Jack.

-¡Jack! ¡Ataca a Pitch!-le grito Bunnymund-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de las sombras!-

El miro a donde estaba Laura y ella levanto su pulgar en forma de que estaba bien, Jack asintió y se aproximó a Pitch.

-Estamos frente a frente…Jack Frost-dijo Pitch-Será tu fin-dijo con maldad y casi le atraviesa el estómago pero Jack lo esquivo con facilidad.

-No lo creo-le dijo Jack sonriendo y él le congelo la mitad de su cuerpo.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos-dijo Pitch zafándose rápidamente y golpeo a Jack en la cara.

-¡Jack!-grito Laura.

-¡Cállate niña estúpida!-exclamo Pitch y envió un rayo de luz negro hacia ella.

-¡Laura!-exclamo Jack con terror, golpeo a Pitch en la cara y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella.

Laura cerró los ojos pensando que era su fin, pero algo se interpuso ante ella y un rayo de luz blanca apareció. Laura cerró los ojos por el destello y al abrirlos otra vez estaba Tooth ante ella.

-Gracias…Por salvarme-le dijo Laura.

-Lo haría siempre cariño-le dijo Tooth con dulzura.

Jack miro a Tooth un segundo.

-Gracias-le dijo Jack a Tooth y se volvió a Pitch-¡Esta lucha es tuya y mía! ¡No metas a Laura!-dijo Jack dándole otro golpe a Pitch.

-¡Deja de golpearme!-le grito Pitch y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Jack.

-¡Jack!-exclamo Laura sin aliento e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No te esfuerces-le dijo Tooth.

-¿Estas bien muchacho?-le pregunto Norte preocupado luchando con algunas sombras.

-S-Si…-dijo Jack poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-Valla que eres fuerte…-dijo Pitch y Jack le dio un golpe pero Pitch lo esquivo-Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas-dijo Pitch y estaba a punto de hacer su hechizo mágico y Laura se levantó. (En este momento pueden escuchar To love's end)

-¡No! ¡Jack!-grito y corrió hacia el con la fuerza que podía y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Laura!-grito Tooth.

-¡No! ¡Laura!-grito Jack.

Laura abrazo a Jack y con su cuerpo…Lo protegió para que no pudieran matarlo. En ese momento todo se detuvo. Jack quien la abrazaba estaba atónito. Pitch rió.

-Laura…-murmuro Jack.

Los dos cayeron de rodillas. Jack con mucho cuidado la recostó en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos miro a Pitch con rabia.

-Te matare…Juro que lo haré. ¡Jamás había odiado tanto a una persona como te odio a ti!-con cada palabra que Jack decía su aura iba aumentando-¡Te detesto Pitch!-exclamo Jack.

Pitch lo miro con terror.

-No…Por favor…Perdóname la vida-le dijo Pitch.

-Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón-dijo Jack y con su cayado le lanzó un rayo de luz el cual lo desintegro y al desintegrarse el sus sombras se desintegraron.

-Al fin nos libramos de Pitch…-murmuro Bunnymund.

Laura gimió de dolor.

-¡Laura!-exclamo Jack y se acercó rápidamente.

La nieve que rodeaba a Laura estaba teñida de rojo, Jack tomo la mano de Laura y la apretó.

-Jack…-murmuro Laura.

-Aquí estoy cariño…Aquí estoy princesa-le dijo Jack.

-Sé que voy a morir…-le dijo Laura a Jack con dificultad.

-No, No digas eso Laura…Tú te vas a poner bien-dijo Jack y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-Te pondrás bien y tendremos una casa, nos casaremos, viviremos juntos, tendremos muchos, muchos hijos…-le dijo Jack con una sonrisa y Laura sonrió también.

Bunnymund, Norte y Tooth veían y lloraban. Laura hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Jack…-los ojos de Laura se llenaban de lágrimas-Sé que te hice sufrir al decirte que te odiaba-dijo Laura hablando con dificultad.

Jack lloraba más.

-Quiero decirte…Que yo jamás te e odiado, y jamás lo haré-las lágrimas de Laura avisaban que iban a salir-Yo te amo Jack-Las lágrimas de Laura salieron y Jack la abrazo.

-No me dejes Laura-le dijo al oído sollozando, la dejo de abrazar para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo Jack-dijo Laura sonriente y luego lo beso.

El beso era frío y no tenía esa ternura de siempre, era un beso de despedida. Y con ese beso, el corazón de Laura dejo de latir.

-¡NO!-grito Jack-¡No puedes irte Laura! ¡No me dejes solo!-gritaba Jack-¡Laura!-Jack movía a Laura pero ella no abría los ojos.

Ella estaba tan pálida como la nieve y sus labios se tornaban de un color blanco.

-¡Laura! ¡No me dejes! ¡Llévame contigo! ¡Laura!-le gritaba Jack llorando.

El la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

-Yo también te amo Laura…-le dijo al oído.


	14. Chapter 14

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

La oscuridad de repente los rodeo a todos, solo los alumbraba la luz de la luna. El cuerpo de Laura yacía sobre la nieve blanca y Jack estaba encima de ella abrazándola.

-Jack…Ella ya se fue debes…-trato de decir Norte con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-¡No!-exclamo Jack-No la voy a dejar…-dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Jack yo…-dijo Tooth.

El la miro con rencor.

-¡Por tu culpa!-le grito Jack a Tooth con una mirada enfurecida-¡Por tu culpa Laura está muerta! ¡Fue por tu culpa! ¡Por tu maldita culpa!-le grito a Tooth.

-Lo sé y lo siento…-dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Con un lo siento no se van a arreglar las cosas-dijo Jack apretando sus dientes.

Bunnymund se mantenía en silenció con sus orejas abajo. Jack volvió con Laura y le acarició la mejilla. Un resplandor los alumbro a todos.

-El hombre de la luna…-susurro Jack-¡Tú puedes ayudarme!-le grito a la luna con desesperación-¡De vuélvele la vida a Laura como lo hiciste conmigo!-grito-¡Escúchame por favor! ¡Es lo único que te pido! ¡Yo la amo a ella como jamás ame a nadie!-le grito-Ayúdame…Por favor-le susurro Jack sin dejar de ver a la luna.

Los guardianes lo veían a él.

-Ayúdame…Y…-El miro a Laura-No dejes que ella me vea…-dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza.

-¡Pero Jack!-exclamo Norte.

-¡No!-el miro a Norte-Esto es por su bien...Si yo no hubiera aparecido en su vida, jamás le hubieran pasado estas cosas y es el precio que YO tengo que pagar, porque por mi…Ella está muerta-dijo Jack bajando la cabeza y reteniendo sus lágrimas-¡Por eso te pido a ti! ¡Hombre de la luna! ¡Sálvala por favor!-le volvió a suplicar Jack, esta vez derramo un par de lágrimas.

-Concederé tu deseo-hablo una voz, los guardianes quedaron impresionados. ¡El hombre de la luna estaba hablando con ellos!-Tooth, te comportaste muy mal, heriste a la niña. Y ayudaste a que ella muriera, por eso, te quitare el poder de ser guardiana-dijo esa misma voz.

-Pero…Eso significa que…Yo moriré-dijo con terror.

-No hombre de la luna-interfirió Jack-Ella salvo la vida de Laura en una ocasión, y por eso le debo mi vida. Déjala ser guardiana, sé que esto es lo que más ama-dijo Jack y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-Susurro Tooth votando muchas lágrimas.

-Le devolveré la vida a Laura, y a cambio de eso, ella no te podrá ver-dijo esa voz.

Jack cerró los ojos y luego miro a Laura. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte. Una luz blanca los envolvió y los elevo en los cielos.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre Laura-le susurro Jack, la luz se hacía cada vez más blanca-Nos volveremos a encontrar…Te lo prometo-le susurro.

-Jack-susurro Laura y despertó de golpe-¡Jack! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy?-miro a su alrededor-Estoy en mi casa...-ella estaba sentada sobre su cama-Pero…No puede ser, yo estaba con Pitch y con…Jack…Eso quiere decir que el me trajo hasta aquí y está vivo-ella embozo una sonrisa y corrió hacia abajo-¡Jack!-lo llamó-¡Jack! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya desperté!-grito ella.

Lo busco por todas partes. El baño, la cocina, la sala, las habitaciones, debajo del sofá, debajo de su cama.

-¡Jack! ¡Esto no me está gustando! ¡Sal ya por favor!-grito Laura-¡Sé que estas aquí!-volvió a gritar.

Sus lágrimas empezaron a asomarse.

-¡Jack!-grito con temor-¡Jack!-volvió a gritar y sus lágrimas salían.

Jack la veía a ella con mucho dolor, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo mucho y sin querer con su mano toco el cristal de la ventana y se formó escarcha. Ella vio la ventana y se aproximó hacia ella.

-¡Sé que estas aquí!-grito ella-¡Sal!-

En eso, vio que Jamie salió y se acercó hasta su jardín

-¡Jack!-exclamo el pequeño Jamie con felicidad.

Ella abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y salió rápido afuera. Jamie la vio asombrado.

-Laura, ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto el pequeño preocupado.

Jack la veía con mucha tristeza.

-Estoy bien pequeño, dime ¿Has visto a Jack?-pregunto ella.

Jamie la miro extrañado.

-Laura, está aquí mismo-dijo Jamie mirando a Jack.

Laura miro al frente pero no había nadie. Jack de inmediato se fue.

-¡Jamie!-lo llamo su madre.

-Laura, me tengo que ir. Si te sientes mal, no dudes en avisarme-dijo Jamie preocupado.

-Claro pequeño, tranquilo-dijo Laura fingiendo una sonrisa, lo abrazo y él se fue.

Ella entro a su casa, se recostó en el sofá y empezó a llorar.

-Jack…¿Por qué?...-se preguntó-…¿Por qué no te puedo ver?-murmuro sollozando.

Ella se quedó en el sofá llorando hasta que se quedó dormida.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Ella se despertó con unas grandes ojeras, se estiro y se fue hasta su habitación. Vio que estaba echa un desastre y se fue a bañar. Al salir del baño se viste y mientras se está vistiendo nota algo raro en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunta a ella misma mirando el centro de su abdomen.

Era una marca, más o menos grande que estaba en forma de una line horizontal, se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba también en su espalda de la misma forma y del mismo sitio.

-Yo no tenía esto…-murmuro examinando buen la marca.

En eso tocan la puerta.

-En estos momentos que no estoy de ánimo, es cuando me vienen a visitar…-murmuro ella poniéndose la ropa.

Tocan otra vez.

-¡Ya voy!-grito ella poniéndose un lazo en el cabello y bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a la puerta abrió y se encontró con Jamie.

-Hola Jamie-lo saludo con una sonrisa-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?-pregunto Laura con amabilidad.

-Vi que ayer estabas muy mal y quise venir a ver cómo te sentías hoy-dijo Jamie con una sonrisa.

-Qué lindo, ¡Muchas gracias!-exclamo Laura y lo abrazo-¿Quieres pasar? Hay mucho frío afuera-dijo Laura y recordó a Jack.

Su expresión cambio, pero luego miro a Jamie y le sonrió.

-Claro-respondió Jamie.

Laura le dio paso y Jamie entro.

-¿Ya comiste?-le pregunto Laura.

-Si-respondió Jamie-Te traje unas galletitas, las hizo mi mama con Sophie-

-¡Gracias!-le agradeció Laura y tomo su regalo.

Lo puso en un plato y luego lo puso en la mesa.

-¿Quieres leche o chocolate caliente?-le pregunto Laura a Jamie.

-Leche por favor-dijo Jamie.

Laura sirvió leche en un vaso y chocolate caliente en una taza, le puso la leche frente a Jamie y se sentó frente a él con la taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos.

-Ya se acerca navidad Jamie-dijo Laura.

-Es cierto, ¿Dónde pasaras la navidad?-pregunto Jamie.

-Supongo que aquí, sola-dijo Laura y el brillo de sus ojos se iba apagando.

Jamie la miro con tristeza.

-¿Qué le pedirás a Santa?-le pregunto Laura olvidando el otro tema.

-Le pediré un nuevo trineo, el mío se rompió-dijo Jamie riendo con ternura.

Laura también rio con ternura.

-Veo que no has decorado tu casa-dijo Jamie.

Laura comió una galleta y negó con la cabeza.

-Decorémosla-dijo Jamie sonriendo.

-Bueno…No acostumbro a decorar a casa para navidad-Balbuceo Laura.

Jamie todavía la miraba sonriendo.

-Pero si lo pones así….Esta bien, decoremos la casa para navidad-dijo Laura rendida-busquemos las cosas en el ático-dijo Laura.

Ella y Jamie subieron al segundo piso y Laura jalo una pequeña cuerda y de allí salió una escalera.

-Espera aquí, te iré pasando las cosas-dijo Laura, Jamie asintió.

Ella subió la escalera y se encontró en el ático. Estornudó.

-Está muy sucio aquí arriba-dijo Laura.

Ella tomaba algunas cajas y se las pasaba a Jamie. Al terminar bajo de las escaleras y volvió a acomodarlas.

-Bien, solo nos falta comprar el árbol-dijo Jamie.

-¿Cómo lo traeremos?-pregunto Laura-Necesitamos un auto y yo no tengo-

-Mi mama nos podrá ayudar-dijo Jamie.

Laura salió con Jamie a su casa y al llegar Jamie busco a su madre y le pregunto.

-Claro que puedo, vamos ¡Sophie!-dijo la mama de Jamie y llamo a su pequeña hija.

-Salto y salto-dijo la pequeña y rió.

-Hola Sophie-la saludo Laura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se montaron en el auto y fueron a comprar un árbol. Al llegar se bajaron Laura y Jamie.

-Espéranos aquí mama-dijo Jamie.

-Está bien hijo, no tarden mucho-dijo la madre.

Jamie y Laura fueron a comprar el árbol.

-Tiene que ser uno no tan grande y no tan pequeño-dijo Jamie.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?-pregunto Laura.

-Siempre acompaño a mama-Jamie le sonrió.

Laura sonrió.

-Ese es perfecto-dijo Jamie mirando un árbol frente a él.

-Está bien, lo llevamos-dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

Laura pagó el árbol y los dos lo llevaron al auto. Lo montaron arriba del auto y fueron a la casa. Al llegar, Laura y Jamie bajaron el árbol y lo llevaron dentro de la casa de Jamie.

-Empecemos a decorar-dijo Jamie.

Ellos empezaron a poner luces por todos lados, cintas y medias. Luego fueron afuera e hicieron lo mismo. Lo último fue el árbol. Lo levantaron y empezaron a poner luces, bambalinas, bastones de dulce de mentira, y muchas caras de Santa. Lo último que ponían era la estrella. Laura cargo a Jamie y este puso la estrella. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y se secaron el sudor de la frente.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que decore la casa para navidad-murmuro Laura con una sonrisa.

Jamie la miro y le sonrió.

-Ya es tarde, tienes que ir a comer-dijo Laura-Muchísimas gracias por todo Jamie, de verdad-lo abrazo Laura-Eres muy maduro para ser solo un niño-le dijo Laura.

-Gracias-le dijo Jamie con una sonrisa.

Laura lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Adiós Laura, hasta mañana-se despidió Jamie-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana, abrígate bien-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa y luego cerró la puerta.

Miro toda su casa y le vinieron muchos recuerdos. Suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentó en el sofá y sus lágrimas se salían.

-Me siento tan sola…-murmuro.

Jack estaba dentro de la casa mirándola a ella.

-No estás sola, yo estoy aquí-dijo Jack, pero ella no levanto la vista.

Laura sintió un frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-¡Jack!-grito parándose del sofá-Si estás aquí…-dijo con la voz entre cortada-Quiero que sepas que te amo…Te amo con jamás ame a una persona…¡Te amo con todo mi ser! ¡Jack!-grito ella y se tiró a llorar en el sofá.

Jack solo la veía y lloraba.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas! Perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, es que ya saben...Falta de imaginación y problemas, pero ya pude escribir. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Disfruten el capitulo solo falt para terminar, depende de mi imaginación -.-...En fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo n.n

* * *

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

Laura se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

_A la mañana siguiente… _

Laura al despertar miro con cierta molestia el reloj que anunciaba que era medio día.

-Quiero que el mundo me caiga encima…-murmuro Laura.

De mala gana camino hasta su habitación y se miró al espejo.

-La verdad no entiendo porque no lo puedo ver…-se dijo a si misma viéndose-Me siento tan mal…-Puso su mano en el espejo derramando lágrimas y vio hacia la ventana.

El día estaba frio y muy nevado.

-Tu conmigo y yo sin ti-susurro.

Miro una vez más la ventana y se fue a bañar. Cuando salió se vistió con una pijama y se secaba el cabello. Tocaron la puerta.

-Dejaré que toquen, no tengo ánimos-dijo Laura con una voz firme y fría.

Siguieron insistiendo en la puerta, pero ella como dijo no les iba a abrir. La puerta dejo de sonar y ella termino de secarse el cabello. Bajo a la cocina y se preparó un té, luego se sentó en el sofá a ver tv mientras se tomaba el té.

-Todos los canales son basura, no hay nada que ver-dijo fastidiada.

Al terminar su té, puso la taza en la mesa y se puso a ver una película. Al terminar se quedó dormida. Jack, quien había estado con ella todo el tiempo la acomodo bien y la cubrió con la manta.

-No sabes cómo extraño hablar contigo-murmuro Jack y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Laura durmió hasta que se hizo de noche y se despertó por el sonido del teléfono de su casa.

-Malditos aparatos electrónicos…-dijo ella molesta y se levantó a contestar pero noto algo raro-Yo no me dormí así…-murmuro ella.

-_Estoy contigo_…-le murmuro Jack en el oído y ella se sobresaltó y volteó.

-Jack…-dijo viendo a todos lados y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo puso en la oreja.

Llamada:

-¿Si?-dijo Laura apoyada sobre la mesa.

-¡Querida!-exclamo una voz la cual ella conocía, era su madre.

-Hola mama-dijo ella con un poco de desánimo.

-¿No te alegras de escucharme?-pregunto su madre un poco decepcionada.

-No es eso mama, es que hoy no me he sentido muy bien…-murmuro Laura.

-¿Tienes fiebre?-pregunto preocupada.

-No mama, estoy bien…Solo son mareos-mintió.

-Oh, ya veo. Cuídate mucho mi amor, sabes estoy aquí con tu hermano, con tu abuela y con tu padre, te los pasaré a todos para que…-

-No mama, no hace falta. Solo pásame a Nick.-le dijo cortante.

-Está bien hija…-dijo su madre.

-¡Hola hermana!-exclamo Nick con felicidad.

-¡Hola pequeño! ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor, te tengo una buena noticia-dijo Nick.

-¿En serio? ¡Dime cual es!-exclamo Laura con felicidad.

-¡Los doctores encontraron una cura para mi enfermedad!-exclamo feliz.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto Laura sorprendida.

-Mjm-se escuchó con felicidad-¡Podré verte cuando mis padres vallan!-exclamo.

-Me parece estupendo, te presentaré a muchos de mis amigos y en especial a Jack Fr…-Ella paro en seco por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Hablas de Jack Frost? Ya me han contado su historia, algún día seré como el-comentaba Nick feliz.

-¿Si?...-Laura sonrió con nostalgia.

-Sip, Oye tengo que dejarte. Seguro estabas durmiendo, te quiero mucho hermana. Adiós-dijo Nick y colgó.

-Adiós…-dijo Laura y puso el teléfono en su lugar.

Suspiro y se sentó en el sofá.

-No aguanto esto…-dijo Laura con lágrimas en sus ojos-Como extraño sentir tu amor…-murmuro.

Eran las 11:00 pm. Y ella estaba quedándose dormida. Al dormirse, Jack acaricio su mejilla y beso su frente.

-Yo también extraño sentir tu amor, tus besos, tus abrazos…-murmuro.

-Jack…-murmuro ella entre sueños.

Pasaban los días y la esperanza de Laura se apagaba cada uno de ellos. Todos los días era lo mismo, y cada vez su humor se ponía peor. No salí, no comía, solo dormía y se bañaba. Jack todos los días le pedía al hombre de la luna que ella estuviera bien y que su corazón no se marchitara, pero es imposible que un corazón sin amor no se marchite. Casi era noche buena solo faltaban 4 días y Laura aún seguía encerrada en su casa. Esa mañana estaba muy fría, había nevado la noche anterior y Laura se levantó como todos los días por la campana de su reloj.

-Solo quiero desaparecerme-dijo Laura y subió para darse un baño.

-No digas eso, tienes mucha salud y tienes que vivir tu vida-le dijo Jack regañándola, pero era inútil…Ella no lo escuchaba.

Laura se dio un baño y volvió a bajar hasta la sala y se sentó en el sofá como lo hacía todos los días. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¡Laura! ¡Soy yo! ¡Jamie!-le grito desde afuera el pequeño niño.

Ella no le prestó atención.

-¡Laura sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta o la derrumbaré!-grito y ella no se movió-¡Uno!-grito Jamie y ella se levantó-¡Dos!-Laura camino hacia la puerta-Y…¡Tres!-Laura abrió la puerta y Jamie se tropezó con ella-¡Laura!-exclamo con felicidad.

Laura estaba con su misma expresión neutra, fría.

-¿Qué pasa Jamie?-le pregunto Laura aun con esa expresión.

-Es un día nevado y traje mi trineo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-le pregunto emocionado.

-No-le respondió ella.

-Vamos, por favor…¡Sera extra divertido!-exclamo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!-Laura lo miro enojada y Jamie la miro asustado-L-Lo siento Jamie…Es solo que no he pasado una buena semana…-Laura se disculpó y Jamie bajo la cabeza-Esta bien, déjame ir a arreglarme…-Jamie levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa y Laura entró a su casa para cambiarse.

Salió en unos minutos, tomo a Jamie de la mano y fueron al parque.

-Oye, Jamie-lo llamó Jack, él lo miro y le iba a hablar pero Jack lo callo-¡Shh! Laura no puede saber que estoy aquí, así que dile que huele muy bonito-

Jamie asintió.

-Laura-la llamó Jamie.

-Dime-ella lo miro.

-Hueles bonito-dijo sonrojándose.

Laura sonrió enternecida.

-Gracias Jamie-le dijo ella y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Muy bien, ahora dile que está muy bonita-le dijo Jack y Jamie asintió.

-Laura, estas muy bonita-le dijo Jamie sonrojándose otra vez.

-Gracias de nuevo Jamie-Laura rió-¿Por qué tan halagador hoy?-le pregunto Laura.

Jamie se sonrojo.

-Mira ya llegamos-dijo Laura.

-Bien ahora hay que…-Jamie se resbalo y el trineo corrió con el-¡AHHH!-gritaba pero no porque estaba asustado, sino por la emoción.

-Estoy contigo Jamie-dijo Jack corriendo junto a él con una sonrisa.

-¡Jamie!-exclamo Laura corriendo tras él.

-¡WOHOO!-gritaba Jamie.

Laura corría a todo lo que sus pies daban.

-¿También quieres dar un paseo?-le pregunto Jack a Laura.

Hizo que se resbalara con el hielo y cayera en el trineo de Jamie.

-¿Cómo se detiene esto?-le pregunto Laura Jamie.

-¡No se detiene! ¡WOO!- GRITABA Jamie muy divertido.

-¡AHHHH!-gritaba Laura asustada.

-Tranquila preciosa-le decía Jack.

Laura no lo escuchaba. Ellos pasaron por la calle hasta llegar a la plaza principal donde chocaron con mucha nieve.

-¡Eso fue genial!-exclamo Jamie sonriendo-¡Hay que hacerlo otra vez!-

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Laura sacudiéndose la nieve.

-Oye Jamie, mira esto-Jack formo una bola de nieve y se la tiro a Laura.

-Oh no…-dijo Jamie temeroso.

-¡Jamie!-Laura se volteó y sonrió-Esta va para ti-ella le tiro una bola de nieve y le cayó en la cara.

Laura rió.

-No se quedará así-dijo Jamie con una sonrisa y le lanzó otra bola de nieve.

Empezaron una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve hasta que se hizo tarde y fueron a su casa, en el camino venían hablando.

-Oye falta poco para navidad-dijo Laura.

-Lo sé, Santa me traerá un trineo-le dijo Jamie sonriendo.

-Qué lindo-dijo Laura y miro al cielo para ver la luna y acordarse de todos los guardianes, una expresión de nostalgia apareció en su cara.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto Jamie.

Laura lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es nada-dijo con una sonrisa y la voz temblorosa, ella se secó las lágrimas-Es solo que recuerdo a mis padres cada noche buena-

-Ven a cenar con nosotros en noche buena-le dijo Jamie.

-No creo que sea buena idea…Estará toda tu familia y…-

-¡Tú eres de la familia!-exclamo Jamie con felicidad-Mama aceptará, por favor ven a cenar con nosotros-le dijo suplicante.

-Está bien…-le dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

Jamie la abrazo.

-¡Jamie!-lo estaba llamando su madre.

-Me llaman, adiós Laura. Hasta mañana-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana Jamie-dijo y Jamie se fue a su casa.

Ella entro a la de ella y vio la hora, no era tan tarde y decidió ver tv. Viendo tv se quedó dormida.

Los días pasaron hasta que se volvió el día 24 de diciembre, Laura se levantó ese día con menos ánimos que todos los días.

-Este día más que todo me siento sola…-dijo Laura viendo toda la casa vacía.

-No estás sola-dijo Jack tratando de abrazarla pero la traspaso.

Laura se bañó y cambio y luego salió a caminar. Camino por el vecindario, el parque, y el mercado. Quería comprarle un pequeño obsequio a Jamie.

-Haber…Juguetes…¿Qué juguete le gustará a él?-se preguntó Laura a sí misma.

-¿Laura?-pregunto una voz familiar para ella.

Ella volteo y vio a su mejor amigo.

-¡Cody!-exclamo y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí y en día de noche buena?-pregunto Cody.

-Vine a comprarle un obsequio a alguien…y ¿Tu?-le pregunto.

-Lo mismo-dijo sonriendo.

-Oye tu que eres un chico, ¿Sabes que juguetes le gustan a los niños?-pregunto Laura con cierta timidez.

Cody rió y ayudo a Laura.

-Solo le está coqueteando a ¡MI! Chica-dijo Jack molesto.

-Estoy segura de que este le encantará, gracias Cody-dijo Laura pagando el juguete.

-No hay de que-dijo.

-Me iré, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Feliz noche buena Cody-dijo Laura abrazándolo.

-Adiós Laura-Cody le beso la mejilla y Laura se fue.

-Se lo daré mañana-dijo Laura hablando consigo misma caminando hacia su casa.

Al llegar puso el juguete en la mesa y vio la hora, era de medio día y le dio hambre.

-Me prepararé un sándwich-murmuro y fue a la cocina.

Al ir allá se percató de que había algo encima de la mesa, algo así como un brazalete. Ella se acercó más y efectivamente era un brazalete, era plateado con muchos adornos colgando a su alrededor y era de cristal casi hielo. Laura abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y el sándwich quedo en el piso, vio de nuevo la mesa y había una carta que decía "_Feliz noche buena y feliz navidad, Te amo.-Jack Frost" _Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Laura con lágrimas en sus mejilla y apretando la carta contra su pecho.

Ella se sentó en el sofá a apreciar el obsequio que había recibido por parte de su amado. Al ver que se hacía de noche decidió envolver el regalo de Jamie e ir se a bañar. Se vistió con un lindo vestido de flores y vuelos hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas que combinaban, se puso perfume, un poco de maquillaje y por último su brazalete. Salió de su casa y se encamino hacia la de Jamie, al llegar toco la puerta soltando un suspiro.

-¡Laura!-exclamo la madre de Jamie.

-¡Hola!-dijo Laura sonriendo y la abrazo.

-Pasa querida, adentro esta toda la familia-dijo sonriendo.

Laura sonrió igual y pasó.

-¡Laura!-exclamaron todos los niños.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo sonriendo y corrieron a abrazarla.

-Me alegro de que vinieras-le dijo Jamie sonriendo.

-No me iba a perder una cena familiar, ¿Verdad?-le dijo Laura sonriendo.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y muy alegre. Jack con los otros guardianes celebraban la noche buena en el taller de Norte.

-Casi en navidad, hay que celebrar eso también-decía Norte sonriendo.

Jack tenía la mirada perdida en su plato. Los guardianes se miraron entre sí. Bunnymund abrió la boca para hablar.

-No digan nada por favor-dijo Jack con la voz apagada.

Tooth se aclaró la garganta.

-Chicos creo que es hora de brindar, ya casi es media noche. Vamos a la sala de conferencias-dijo Tooth llevando su copa de vino.

Norte despertó a Sadman y los guardianes fueron a la sala.

-Ánimo muchacho, en pocos minutos será navidad-dijo Norte tratando de animarlo.

-¿Para qué quiero que llegue navidad si no la tengo a ella?-murmuro.

-¡Es hora de pedir su deseo de noche buena!-exclamo la madre de Jamie.

Todos estaban en la parte trasera de la casa con las manos tomadas esperando el momento.

-Lo único que deseo para navidad…-susurro Laura con los ojos cerrados.

-Es a ti…-susurro Jack también con los ojos cerrados.

Y sonó el reloj, era media noche, era navidad.

-¡Feliz navidad!-gritaron todos y Laura sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto una luz blanca envolvió a Laura.

-¿Qué…Que está pasando?-pregunto viéndose asustada.

A Jack de igual manera lo envolvió una luz blanca.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto.

-Es el hombre de luna…-dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-Jamás debí separarlos-era el hombre de la luna.

Laura y Jack flotaron en los aires…Y se encontraron el uno al otro, frente a frente. Laura tenía los ojos abierto tanto como podía. Jack solo a veía enternecido, sin que Laura lo previniera sus lágrimas ya mojaban sus mejillas y Jack la abrazo fuerte.

-Cuanto te extrañe-dijo escondiéndose en su cuello.

Laura sin pensarlo dos veces también lo abrazo a él y empezó a llorar.

-Jack…-susurro acurrucándose en su pecho y sollozando.

-Te lo dije, estaremos juntos por siempre-le susurro Jack, ella sollozo más.

-¡Te amo!-exclamo Laura.

Las lágrimas de Jack se escapaban también.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Jack y la beso.

Era un beso dulce, tierno y anhelado.

-Este fue mi deseo de noche buena-dijo Jack cuando se separaron.

-El mío también-dijo Laura aun en su pecho.

La luz ya no los envolvía y estaban aún abrazados.

-Por cierto, quiero pedirte algo-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Laura viéndolo.

Jack se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Laura, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Laura Parker, Sé que no hemos pasado muchas cosas buenas y las cosas buenas que pasamos fueron las mejores de mi vida…-dijo abriendo una pequeña cajita negra-…Por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, para que podamos guardar los mejores recuerdos de nuestra vida, para que tengamos muchos hijos y sobre todo porque eres el amor de mi vida, ¿Aceptas?-pregunto.

El anillo era de plata fina con copos de nieve blancos adornándolos. Laura lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y se podía notar que él estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Laura se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso.

-¡Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!-exclamo con una sonrisa.

Jack le puso el anillo a Laura y las puntas de su cabello se volvieron blancas.

-Oye, ¿Qué le paso a mi cabello?-pregunto ella viéndose las puntas extrañada.

-Serás la esposa del espíritu del invierno-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Seré una guardiana?-pregunto.

-No, solo un espíritu-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-El señor Frost y la señora de Frost-dijo Laura sonriendo y viendo a Jack-¡Te amo!-volvió a exclamar y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos a besarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

Enamorado de una Humana

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians o El Origen de Los Guardianes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversión.**

-¡Jack!-exclamo Jamie con felicidad y Laura y Jack se separaron sonrojados.

-Hola pequeño-le dijo Jack a Jamie ayudando a parar a Laura-Feliz navidad-

-Feliz navidad-murmuro Jamie abrazando a Laura y Jack.

-Deberías estar dormido Jamie, Santa puede venir en cualquier momento-dijo Jack enseñándole en cielo.

Jamie abrió los ojos con gran emoción.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamo Jamie-¡Tengo que ir a dormir! ¡Los veo en la mañana!-exclamo corriendo dentro de su casa.

-Con que…Le compraste un regalo a Jamie-le vacilo Jack a Laura.

-Ah, sí-dijo Laura con una sonrisa tímida-Pensé que sería lindo viendo todo lo que él me ha ayudado-dijo Laura.

-Deberíamos ir a casa Señora de Frost-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Si Señor Frost, no sería una mala idea-dijo Laura con una sonrisa más grande.

Jack y Laura tomados de la mano se fueron a su casa.

-Me encantó como decoraste tu casa-dijo Jack mirando todo el lugar.

-Gracias…Es que me sentía muy sola y Jamie me ayudo-dijo Laura dejando las llaves en la mesa.

Jack sonrió con ternura.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?-pregunto Laura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Nunca estuviste sola, siempre estuve aquí contigo-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Claro…Por eso el frío todo el tiempo-dijo Laura y lo abrazo.

-Vamos a dormir, porque pronto vendrá Santa-dijo Jack riendo.

-Oye-Laura le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

Jack rió.

-Ven, vamos a dormir-Jack la tomo de la mano y subieron hasta su habitación.

Laura se cambió de ropa en el baño y luego salió.

-Sabes que vamos a vivir juntos, ¿Cierto?-le dijo Jack cuando ella se acostó junto a él.

-Si-le contesto acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Deberías cambiarte frente a mí-dijo Jack riendo.

-No seas pervertido-dijo Laura sonrojándose.

Jack rió. Laura cerró los ojos y se durmió, Jack le beso la frente.

-Gracias hombre de la luna-susurro Jack antes de dormirse y luego cerró sus ojos y quedo profundamente dormido.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-Laura-la movía Jack dulcemente-Laura, oye ven a ver-le decía.

Laura solo gruñía.

-¡Laura!-la llamó Jack pero ella se volteó-No me dejas otra opción…-dijo el, abrió la ventana e hizo una ventisca.

Laura de inmediato se levantó.

-Oye, ¿Por qué abriste la ventana?-dijo adormilada.

-¡Ven!-exclamo Jack divertido tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta la sala.

Ella vio debajo de su árbol y se encontraban tres regalos.

-Mira, vino Santa-dijo Laura acercándose a los regalos.

-¡Lo sé!-exclamo Jack emocionado volando hasta el árbol-¡Ábrelos!-exclamo.

-Ya voy, cálmate-dijo Laura arrodillándose y tomando un regalo entre sus manos.

Laura vio la tarjeta que decía "_Con mucho cariño para ti, de Norte. PD: Esto te llevara a donde desees" _

-Este es de Norte-le dijo Laura abriendo el regalo-Es una esfera de cristal, él dijo en la tarjeta que me llevaría a donde deseara-dijo Laura tomándola entre sus manos.

-Lo hace, solo tienes que decir a dónde quieres ir, la agitas, la tiras y ¡BOOM! Estas allí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Excelente-susurro Laura y la puso a un lado con una sonrisa.

Tomó otro de los regalos y leyó la tarjeta "_Esto te protegerá siempre que se lo pidas, Bunnymund_"

-Este es de Bunnymund-dijo Laura abriendo el obsequio y era un pequeño huevo de color plata-¡Qué lindo!-exclamo Laura y lo puso al lado de la esfera.

Laura tomo el último regalo en sus manos y leyó la tarjeta "_Las chicas siempre tenemos que vernos lindas, Tooth"_

-Este es de Tooth-dijo Laura con una sonrisa y Jack le sostuvo su mano-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estas segura de que quieres abrirlo?-pregunto.

-Sí, ella me salvo la vida-dijo Laura.

Jack asintió y Laura abrió el regalo. Era un collar con un dije de un diente blanco.

-Está muy hermoso-dijo Laura viéndolo-Jack, pónmelo-ella se lo entrego y levanto su cabello.

Jack con cuidado se lo coloco.

-Se te ve hermoso-dijo Jack y la beso.

Laura sonrió embobada. Mientras se besaban escucharon la puerta.

-Yo abriré-dijo Laura separándose sonrojada y acercándose a la puerta.

-Hermosa, aun estas en pijama-le dijo Jack sentado desde el suelo de la sala, viéndola por detrás con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo-Lo sé-dijo.

Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jamie.

-Hola Laura, ¡Feliz navidad!-exclamo y la abrazo-Muchas gracias por tu regalo, me gustó mucho. ¡Santa me trajo mi trineo! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a pasear?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría Jamie, pero como vez tengo que arreglarme. Si quieres ve al parque y yo te alcanzo dentro de un rato-dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, no tardes-dijo Jamie con una sonrisa y luego se fue.

Ella cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo con Jack.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al parque?-le pregunto con una sonrisa a Jack.

-Claro-dijo Jack.

-Iré a bañarme, espérame aquí-Laura le dio un beso y subió las escaleras.

-Te prepararé el desayuno-le dijo Jack al pie de la escalera mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo ella desde arriba con una sonrisa.

Jack la miro con esa mirada que derrite a cualquiera, ella bajo corriendo y le dio un beso.

-Tú me provocas-dijo Laura entre el beso.

-Lo sé-dijo Jack también entre el beso.

Laura dejo de besarlo.

-Si seguimos haciendo esto, terminaremos en la cama-dijo Laura con su nariz en la de Jack.

-Un beso más-susurro Jack con los ojos cerrados.

Laura le dio un pequeño beso y luego subió rápidamente y se metió en su habitación. Jack sonrió y fue a la cocina. Laura se recostó en la puerta sonriendo como tonta.

-El me vuelve loca-pensó Laura y luego se fue a bañar.

Al bañarse se puso un Jean, un suéter color lila y unas converse negras. Arreglo su cabello y luego bajo.

-Huele delicioso-Laura se acercó a Jack con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu desayuno esta en la mesa-dijo Jack sonriendo.

Laura se sentó en la mesa y vio que le había preparado su prometido. Eran huevos revueltos con un rico café con leche.

-Sabe delicioso-dijo Laura saboreando los huevos en su boca.

-Gracias otra vez-Jack sonrió tierno.

Laura levanto la vista y lo miro.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo ella con timidez.

-Te amo-fue lo que respondió Jack.

-Yo te amo mucho más-dijo Laura.

Ella termino de comer y los dos salieron hacia el parque, donde los estaba esperando Jamie.

-¡Jamie!-grito Laura saludándolo con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Gracias por venir-dijo Jamie y vio el cabello de Laura-Me gusta tu nuevo look-dijo Jamie sonriendo.

-Gracias, fue algo muy inesperado-rió Laura-Por cierto, Jack y yo tenemos que decirte algo-dijo Laura sonriendo y miro a Jack.

-Nos vamos a casar-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Parecía que los ojos de Jamie se iban a salir de orbita.

-¿Jamie?-lo llamó Laura preocupada.

-¡Felicidades!-se lanzó hacia ellos dos.

-Muchas gracias Jamie-le agradecieron los prometidos.

-¡Chicos!-llamó Jamie a sus amigos-¡Jack y Laura se casaran!-exclamo feliz.

Los demás chicos se lanzaron hacia ellos dos.

-¡Juguemos!-exclamo Jamie.

Todos empezaron a jugar con sus trineos y con bolas de nieve., divirtiéndose y riéndose.

-¿Tendrán bebes?-le pregunto Jamie a Laura esquivando una bola de nieve.

-Creo que si-dijo Laura con una sonrisa lanzándole una bola a Jack el cual lo esquivo.

-¡Se llamaran Light y Moon!-exclamo Jack feliz.

-Serán igual de tercos que Jack-dijo Laura esquivando una bola de nieve.

-Y serán igual de lindos que Laura-dijo Jack acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Laura con una sonrisa y luego lo beso.

-¡Wacala!-exclamaron todos los niños cubriéndose los ojos.

Ellos rieron.

-Está oscureciendo, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo un niño.

-Es cierto-dijo Jamie.

-Yo te llevo a casa-dijo Laura separándose de Jack.

Jack tomó la mano de Laura y Laura la de Jamie, juntos se fueron a casa.

-¿Se mudaran a otra casa?-pregunto Jamie.

-Si-respondió Jack.

-¿Los puedo ir a visitar?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió Laura sonriendo.

-Jugare con todos sus hijos y serán como mis hermanos-dijo Jamie con una sonrisa.

Jack y Laura sonrieron tiernos. Dejaron a Jamie en su casa y luego fueron a casa de Laura.

-Qué día tan divertido-dijo Laura tirándose en el sofá.

Jack se recostó en sus piernas y ella le acariciaba el cabello, el cerró los ojos. Ella lo miraba con ternura.

-Te amo-pronunció Laura.

Él sonrió y abrió uno de sus ojos.

-Te amo mucho más-dijo y cerró de nuevo sus ojos aun con la sonrisa.

Se quedaron un rato mas así y sonó la bocina de un auto. Jack abrió los ojos y se levantó con extrañeza. Laura se asomó por la ventana y era el auto de sus padres.

-Son mis papas…-murmuro y frunció el ceño.

-¿Son tus padres?-pregunto Jack también asomándose.

-¡Escóndete!-exclamo Laura empujándolo.

-Ellos no pueden verme-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-Cierto…Igual ve ¡Escóndete!-exclamo ella de nuevo.

Jack subió a la habitación de Laura y el veía desde la ventana de arriba. Laura se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

-Mama…Papa…¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Laura con amabilidad.

-¿No te alegras de vernos?-pregunto su padre sin ninguna expresión hacia ella.

-Por supuesto que sí…Pero no esperaba verlos aquí tan temprano-dijo Laura seria.

-Te tenemos una sorpresa-dijo mi madre y abrió la puerta del auto.

-¡Hermanita!-exclamo Nick.

A Laura se le cristalizaron los ojos y embozo una sonrisa.

-¡Nick!-exclamo con felicidad y corrió a abrazarlo-¡Cuánto te extrañe!-exclamo Laura y lo beso en la mejilla.

-¡Yo también te extrañe!-exclamo Nick también llorando.

-¿Te olvidas de mí?-pregunto una señora ya mayor.

-¡Abuelita!-exclamo Laura y la abrazo también.

-Vamos, entremos. Está haciendo frío-dijo su padre.

Todos bajaron del auto con su equipaje y entraron a la casa. La madre y el padre de Laura se impresionaron por la decoración.

-Tantos recuerdos…-susurro su madre, Mariana.

-Si…-susurro su padre, Kevin.

-Está muy bonita la casa, ¿La decoraste tú?-le pregunto Nick a Laura.

-Sí, con ayuda-dijo Laura.

-¿Quién te ayudo?-pregunto Kevin a la defensiva.

-Fue Jamie, padre, cálmate-dijo Laura seria-Mañana, iremos al parque y conocerás a todos mis pequeños amigos-le dijo Laura a Jamie.

-¡Sí!-exclamo Nick feliz.

Laura sonrió tierna.

-Nick dormirá conmigo-Laura levantó el pequeño equipaje de Nick.

-De ninguna manera, el dormirá con nosotros-dijo Kevin.

-Papa, quiero dormir con Laura-dijo Nick con una tierna sonrisa.

Su padre suspiro.

-Está bien-dijo su padre.

Laura subió con el equipaje de Nick y el detrás de ella. Laura entro primero a la habitación y miro a todos lados pero no vio nada y suspiro.

-Pasa Nick-le dijo Laura entrando a la habitación.

El entró con felicidad y se sentó en la cama.

-Me gusta tu habitación, hay muchos libros. Me gustan los libros-dijo Nick.

-Eres muy chiquito-dijo Laura guardando la ropa de Nick en un cajón.

-Lo sé, abuelita me leía todos los días en el hospital-dijo Nick.

-Entonces te enseñaré a leer-dijo Laura con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

-¡¿Jack Frost?!-exclamo Nick con euforia.

Laura volteo rápidamente y él se encontraba detrás de la puerta sonriendo.

-Sorpresa-dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Laura se pegó en la frente.

-¿En serio eres tú?-pregunto Nick retrocediendo.

Jack hizo una figura con escarcha.

-¡Wow!-exclamo Nick y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú-dijo Nick abrazándolo.

Jack sonrió y también lo abrazo.

-Que tiernos-dijo Laura-¿Qué haces aquí?-se volteó hacia Jack con el ceño fruncido.

-Cálmate preciosa, tus padres no me pueden ver-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Deja que se quede, Por favor-le suplico Nick a Laura con ojos de perrito.

Laura suspiro resignada.

-Está bien-dijo Laura sentándose en la cama-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a mis padres?-pregunto Laura mirando los ojos de Jack.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Jack sentándose en la cama con Nick en sus piernas.

-Del matrimonio-dijo Laura.

-¡¿Se van a casar?!-grito Nick y Laura le tapó la boca.

-Te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie por favor, bueno…Hasta que yo se lo diga a mis padres-dijo Laura.

-¡¿Por qué tanto ruido allá arriba?!-grito Kevin desde abajo.

-Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie-dijo Nick y Laura le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias-dijo Laura.

-Creo que deberíamos decirles-dijo Jack.

-Pero no te pueden ver-dijo Laura.

-Solo diles que crean-dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-No es tan fácil pequeño-dijo Laura con tristeza-Y más cuando se trata de mi padre-

-Claro que si-dijo Nick animándola-Se lo dirás en la cena, ¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello?-

-Cuando me comprometí con Jack, se tintaron de blanco las puntas-dijo Laura.

-Haz lo que dice Nick, yo te apoyo-dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Está bien, cuando vallamos a cenar se los diré-dijo Laura con nerviosismo-¿Y si no me creen?-pregunto Laura.

-Tranquila princesa, ellos te creerán-dijo Jack abrazando a Laura.

-Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que dices-dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Gracias pequeño-dijo Laura con una sonrisa y lo unió al abrazo.

Al terminar de abrazarse, se quedaron un rato más hablando y jugando hasta que los llamaron para la cena.

-¡A cenar!-grito Mariana.

Laura, Jack y Nick se levantaron y Laura tomo la mano de Nick y Jack suspirando.

-Tranquila, estamos aquí-dijo Jack sonriendo.

Ellos bajaron y Nick y Laura se sentaron en la mesa.

-La casa esta impecable, buen trabajo Laura-la felicito Mariana.

-Gracias mama-dijo Laura sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

-Que hermoso collar-dijo su madre tomando el dije entre sus manos-Aunque es muy raro-dijo.

-Sí, me lo regalo Rose-mintió Laura tomando el dije protectoramente.

-Tu pulsera es muy hermosa-dijo su abuela.

-Gracias, me lo regalo Cody-dijo Laura.

Jack frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Jack.

Nick volteó hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa Nick?-pregunto Kevin.

-No es nada, papa-dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Cody no está aquí hija-dijo Mariana.

-Por supuesto que sí, el me acompaño en las noches más duras para mí-dijo Laura bajando la mirada.

-¿Metiste un chico aquí? ¡¿De noche?!-exclamo Kevin furioso.

-No padre-dijo Laura enfrentándolo-El respetaba los horarios, se iba temprano. Además no tienes porqué reclamarme, tu no estuviste aquí para navidad-dijo Laura con una mirada fría hacia Kevin.

-Insolente…-susurro Kevin molesto.

Se hizo un silenció incomodo en la cena. Laura ladeo la cabeza un poco para poder ver a Jack que estaba detrás de ella y unos mechones de su cabello saltaron a sus hombros.

-Tengo que decirles algo…-dijo Laura volteándose hacia ellos y levantándose de su asiento.

-¡¿Por qué demonios te pintaste el cabello?! ¡Sabes que lo tienes prohibido!-le grito su padre viendo sus mechones de cabello

-No me lo he pintado y eso es parte de lo que quería hablarles-dijo Laura.

-¡Lo tienes teñido de blanco!-le grito Kevin más que enojado.

Ella lo miraba totalmente sin expresión.

-Kevin ya basta, deja que hable-la defendió Mariana.

-Quiero una explicación Laura y se me está acabando la paciencia-dijo su padre.

-Se me ha teñido solo-dijo Laura.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa-dijo Kevin soltándola.

-No estoy mintiendo, se me ha teñido solo-dijo Laura-Se me tiño solo porqué estoy comprometida…-Ella hizo una pausa y mostro su anillo-…Con Jack Frost-terminó de decir Laura.

Jack la tomó de la mano.

-¿Jack Frost? Hija, eso es un personaje ficticio-dijo Mariana.

-No lo es madre y puedo demostrárselo-dijo Laura.

-¿Si?-pregunto Kevin retándola-¿Cómo?-

-Solo tienen que creer-dijo Laura.

-Qué estupidez-dijo Kevin levantándose.

-Laura está diciendo la verdad-dijo Nick.

-Nick, calla-dijo Mariana.

-Espera padre-dijo Laura y miro a Jack quien asintió.

El con su cayado hizo nevar.

-Pero…¿Qué es esto?-dijo su abuela.

-¡Es Jack!-exclamo Nick con felicidad.

-Y si aún no me creen…-dijo Laura sacando una esfera de cristal de su bolsillo-Llévame a la isla de pascua-susurro Laura, agito la esfera y luego la lanzo.

Apareció un portal hacia la isla de pascua.

-¿Ahora me creen?-pregunto Laura.

Su madre, su padre y su abuela estaban igual de impresionados.

-Yo te creo hija-dijo su madre y Laura sonrió.

-Cree en el-dijo Laura a punto de llorar.

Mariana cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió. Jack sonrió y la saludo.

-Lo puedo ver-dijo Mariana sin aliento.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Laura sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mariana asintió.

-Hola señora-dijo Jack son timidez.

-Laura tiene razón-dijo Mariana-Tienen que creer en el-

La abuela de Laura hizo lo mismo y lo pudo ver.

-Solo faltas tú Kevin, cree en el-dijo Mariana.

Kevin los vio a todos y resignado hizo lo mismo y al abrir los ojos vio a Jack parado al lado de Laura.

-Hola señor-dijo Jack extendiendo la mano.

Kevin quedo atónito y luego le dio la mano a Jack.

-Es un gusto conocerlo-dijo Jack.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo Kevin y Jack trago largo.

-Pues…-dijo Mariana-Bienvenido a la familia Jack Frost-dijo y todos lo abrazaron.

Laura sonrió y también lo abrazo. Todos se sentaron en el sofá y comenzó a hablar Kevin.

-Primero que todo, Laura no se podrás casar hasta que termine la universidad ¿Ok?-dijo Kevin.

Mariana lo miro severamente.

-Está bien, hasta que cumpla 18-dijo Kevin resignado.

Laura abrazo a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No me queda más que decir que…-dijo Kevin-Te doy mi aceptación y ¡Bienvenido a la familia muchacho!-exclamo Kevin y se abrazaron.

Fin…Quizas…


End file.
